


Quieting Of The Mind

by MistressMycroft



Series: Mystrade BDSM [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM Etiquette/Negotiations, BDSM Scene, BDSM shopping, Bathtubs, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Caring Mycroft, Cock Cages, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Corsetry, Crack, Cuddling, Discription of sexual acts, Discussion of bdsm hard-limits between partners(see above), Disscussion of Mycroft's past and his introduction into BDSM, Dom!Mycroft, Dom/sub, Dom/sub-dynamics, Dom/sub-negotiations, Dreams and Nightmares, Erotic Dreams, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Fluff, Frottage, Greg admits his feelings for Mycroft to Sherlock accedentaly, Greg and Mycroft resolve things, Greg and Mycroft take a break, Greg being a mischievous/cute yet good sub, Greg kinda blows Mycroft, Greg's stressed, Humor, Implied/Referenced Past Domestic Violence-Mycroft/OMC, John is a Good Friend, Listening to Music, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mentions of blow jobs, Mentions of punishment(bdsm), Mentions/discussions of past relationsip, Mycroft is a good/caring Dom, Negotiations, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secure computer chating, Sensation Play, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Sherlock Being Annoying, Sherlock Being Protective, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock is bord and really wants a case, Sub!Greg, Texting, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, accedental bdsm trigger-discussed between partners, bathtub sharing, collaring-bdsm, consensual collaring, consent of sub to enter into bdsm relations with Dom, cum as lube, discussion of sexuallity, facials-Mycroft cums on Greg's face, gift giving from Dom to sub, ice water on errection-consensual, implied/ referenced male lingerie, implied/referenced male waist coat corsetry, kissing-after cum licking, mantions of previous wanking, mensions of insomnia, mention/referenced spder gag-bdsm, mentioned/referenced sounding rods-bdsm, mentions of divorce, mentions of sub collaring, mentions/referenced anal sex toys, negotiation forms, negotiation list of sexual acts, no knink shaming, no sexuallity shaming, pizza cuddles and crap telly, use of anal pulgs, wanking/masturbation, watching football(soccer), web cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMycroft/pseuds/MistressMycroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>According to ACD Lestrade is the best detective at the yard–so what about a fic where it’s Greg who finds the world too much or that he can’t get his over-active mind to turn off after hours–and Mycroft finds a way to help him(nefarious or Other).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Subject of Nightmares

Greg Lestrade was considered to be one of NSY’s best. His hard work and dedication to the job also made him the most popular. Unfortunately this meant that Greg had trouble turning his mind off, after hours. His nights of late were continuously filled with nightmares of unsolved cases from his early days as a copper. His thoughts were fueled by what could have, or should have been. Greg was beginning to feel physically run down and mentally exhausted. Since the divorce, he had not been able to find a proper outlet for his stress. He had no one to talk to, and only god knows when the last time was that he got laid. It was all beginning to be too much. 

 

**********

Greg stood in the car park at NSY, smoking a cigarette, when a sleek black car pulled up alongside him. His mobile beeped.

Get into the car, Gregory-MH

Greg sighed. He really didn’t want to deal with Mycroft Holmes right now. He began to type out a reply, when another text came through.

I promise to make this meeting well worth your time-MH

What the bloody hell was that supposed to mean? Greg asked himself. He dropped his cigarette and crushed it with his heel.

Food and a drink?-GL  
Of course. Chinese?-MH  
Fine.-GL

Greg pocketed his mobile and entered the empty back seat of the car. Once the car began moving, Greg leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He’d had one hell of a week; all he wanted was…Fuck…He didn’t know what he wanted. Greg just knew that he didn’t want anything to do with either Holmes brother at the moment. Twenty minutes later the back door opened, startling Greg. He hadn’t noticed the car had stopped. He opened his eyes and looked up to see the driver patiently waiting. Greg exited the car and walked up the front steps of the rather expensive looking residence. He knocked hard on the door. Seconds later it opened. Mycroft politely invited him in and locked the door behind them. 

“Before we eat, there are a few things I would like to discuss with you.” Mycroft said, leading Greg towards the living room.  
“Look, Mycroft. I only agreed to meet with you because I knew you would pay for dinner and offer a stiff drink. I don’t want to talk about Sherlock, or cases, or favors, or anything remotely work related.” Greg replied, running a hand through his hair.  
“What I wish to discuss has little to do with any of those things.” Mycroft replied. Greg looked at the taller man in confusion. “Shall I explain over a ‘stiff drink’?”  
“I think that would be best.” Greg answered. 

 

Mycroft nodded, turning towards the liquor cabinet to pour their drinks. He turned and handed Greg a glass with two fingers’ worth of fine brandy. Greg downed the glass in two large gulps before setting the glass aside and taking a seat. He gave Mycroft an expectant look. 

“It has come to my attention that you have become…less of yourself, of late.”  
“Ta, for that.” Greg replied.  
“To put is simply, you are the best detective NSY has.” Greg’s eyes went wide. “Unfortunately that position comes with some unpleasant consequences.”  
“Where are you going with this, Mycroft?” Greg asked. 

“Correct me if I’m wrong: you’ve been experiencing nightmares from a lack of-“  
“How is this any of your business, Mycroft?” Greg asked harshly, standing from the sofa.  
“Sherlock is worried that they might be affecting your performance and-“  
“Worried about…He’s only worried about himself, and not being able to get cases!” Greg yelled.

“Indeed, he is only looking out for himself; never-the-less, he brought the situation to my attention-“  
“And you what? Invited me here to tell me not to lose my head, so I’ll keep working with Sherlock? I really don’t need this!” Greg made a move to leave. 

“Stop.” Mycroft ordered softly. The word held more authority than if it had been spoken in a raised voice.  
“What?” Greg asked, not bothering to turn around.  
“I am offering a solution, Gregory.” Mycroft replied.  
“How do you intend to help me?” Greg asked turning slowly towards the taller man. 

“Sit.” Again it was a simple word, but when said by Mycroft Holmes, Greg felt compelled to comply. As Greg once again sat on the sofa, Mycroft moved to stand in front of him. “As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted, I can offer you an outlet for your stress. I would like to be the one you come to when everything becomes too much. I want to be the one you talk to when you’ve had a ‘crap’ day…”

“Would you fuck me too?” Greg asked quietly.  
“If you like, but only on my terms. This is about a total release, not just the physical.” Mycroft finished the last of his brandy before setting it aside. “By submitting to me, I will provide you with everything your mind and body needs.”  
“You’ll make it stop? The noise and the nightmares?” Greg asked hopeful.  
“Yes. With time and proper discipline, I can.” Mycroft answered. 

“What kind of discipline?” Greg asked, their eyes meeting.  
“We will get to that-”  
“I want to know, before we jump right into something.” Greg insisted.

“Of course, you are quite correct, Gregory.” Mycroft paused in thought. “When your day is finished, schedules permitting…” Greg nodded. “Or you’ve had a particularly horrid day, you will come to this house. If I am not here, security will let you in. You would enter…well I suppose we should use this room, for now.” Mycroft gave Greg a small smile. “I will provide you with a pillow, on which you will kneel.”

 

“Kneel?” Greg asked.  
“Yes. You will kneel and tell me about your day. I will sit and listen quietly. When you are finished, I will have deemed what actions will be necessary to further quiet you mind.”  
“Like what?”  
“We will start with simple things: spanking, light bondage, or being fucked through the mattress. As time goes on we will discuss and negotiate other activities.” Mycroft explained.

“You’re talking about tying me up?” Greg asked.  
“Does that interest you, Gregory? My tying you up and teasing your senses? That would be most effective in distracting you from the noise of your mind.”  
“Am I to assume that-”  
“Never assume anything, Gregory. I will not punish you for asking me a question or for clarification. Your safety is of the utmost importance to me.” Mycroft said, moving a hand up to grasp the man’s chin gently. 

“I’ve never…I’m new to the whole Dom/sub thing.” Greg whispered.  
“I am aware. As I said, we will start slowly, I do not wish to ‘jump into things’.”  
“I haven’t been with a man since before I went to the police academy.” Greg explained.

“I Know.” Mycroft removed his hand and took a step back. “I would like you to think on my offer very carefully.” He offered a hand to Greg. “Why don’t we eat and then you may go home and ‘mull things over’, as it were.”  
“Good idea.” Greg slipped his hand into the taller man’s and allowed himself to be lead to the dining room. 

**********

Mycroft pulled a chair out for Greg, filling up the man’s plate before taking his own seat. Mycroft made up his own plate. 

“I want you tell me about your week.” Mycroft said, breaking the silence.  
“I thought-”  
“You are not my sub, Gregory. Not yet, anyways. I simply wanted for us to talk as friends. I want you to feel comfortable talking to me, with me. Trust, comfort, and safety are the basis for the type of relationship we are considering entering into. “  
“You said I could ask you questions.”  
“Yes.” Mycroft replied, taking a sip of the wine that he had poured for the two of them. 

“I wanted to know…How is it, you make the noise in your own head, stop?” Greg asked.  
“Ah...” Mycroft sat back in the chair, considering the question. “I find playing the piano very soothing; getting lost in the music. I once found that I had played for several hours without realizing it. And of course, I find caring for a sub to be effective as well.”

“I tried that, didn’t work.” Greg replied, looking down at his food.  
“Not everyone is susceptible to the same way of shutting off their mind.” Mycroft offered. He reached his hand over to cover Greg’s in reassurance. “If you decide to come back to me, I will endeavor to help you.” Mycroft withdrew his hand. “For tonight we shall simply talk as friends.” He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Greg didn’t sleep well that week, and it was not because of any nightmares. Many times he woke in the middle of the night, his cock hard as stone. Greg had been dreaming of various scenarios in which he was Mycroft’s sub. One in particular plagued him: him, tied up, to what he imagined was Mycroft’s bed. The taller man had been using his hands and mouth to drive Greg to the brink of orgasm before pulling him back again. Almost at the precipice, Greg had woken, panting. Pulling down his pants, Greg took himself into hand. It only took a few short pumps and he was cumming all over his fingers and stomach. The afterglow receded, leaving Greg feeling empty. He lay there, on his back, for what seemed like hours before he reached a decision. 

*****************

About a week after their meeting, when Greg was getting ready to leave for work, he sent a quick text to Mycroft.

Can you meet me for lunch today? I wanted to run something by you.-GL

Instead of replying via text, Mycroft had called.

“Hello.” Greg answered.  
“Good morning, Gregory. Is everything quite alright?” Mycroft asked.  
“Fine…I’m good…”  
“You didn’t sleep very well last night.” It was more a statement than question.  
“No.” Greg replied, somewhat embarrassed.

“Nightmares?” Mycroft asked.  
“No.”  
“Ah…is that why you wished to have lunch?” Mycroft asked.  
“I wanted to…to discuss an arrangement of sorts…” Greg shifted his weight from foot to foot, nervously.  
“Very well. I will have a car pick you up at NSY around…does one this afternoon work for you?”

“That’s fine. Where are we going?” Greg asked.  
“I’ll have you brought to my office at the Diogenes Club. We will have more privacy there. Any preference for lunch?”  
“Surprise me.” Greg smiled.  
“Very well. I shall see you then. Have a pleasant morning, Gregory.” Mycroft said before hanging up.

Greg took a deep breath as he pocketed his phone. That was much easier than he thought it was going to be. He grabbed his keys from the table next to the front door and exited his flat, locking the door behind himself. Greg climbed into his car, a small smile playing at his lips. He was looking forward to seeing Mycroft this afternoon. 

******************

At a quarter to one, Greg began wrapping up his paper work.  
“Sally, I’m going to be leaving for that lunch meeting, now.” Greg said, handing the Sargent a file.  
“Alright, boss. I’ll make sure this gets to where it’s supposed to.” Sally smiled, accepting the file.  
“Thanks, Sally.” Greg replied, grabbing his coat and heading for the door.

Greg was outside NSY with five minutes to spare when Mycroft’s car pulled up. He climbed in to the back seat hastily. When the car began to move, Greg felt both excited and nervous. Mycroft seemed so understanding about the whole situation, but what if the man didn’t like Greg’s suggestion? It only took a matter of a few minutes to get to Mycroft’s club. The driver politely held the door open for Greg. 

Greg walked up the steps to the building and quietly entered. He was silently greeted and shown to a private office towards the back of the club. Apparently the offices were the only places that one could hold a conversation. The rest of the club had a strict no speaking policy. Greg mouthed a thank you to his escort, who bowed and took his leave. 

Greg knocked on the door as he had been instructed, before entering. Mycroft was sitting behind a large wooden desk, his laptop open in front of him. Greg closed the door and walked over to the man. Mycroft typed a few more words before closing the computer. He looked up at Greg with a smile. 

“Thank you for agreeing to meet me.” Greg said, taking a seat in one of the chairs across from the man.  
“No thanks are necessary. I often work from this office when merely allocating less important tasks to my subordinates.” There was a knock at the door and five men entered; two carrying a table, two with chairs, and the other pushing a trolley with food. “Thank you, gentlemen.” Mycroft replied, as four of the men set up the furniture and left the room. The fifth man set the table: plates, glasses, and food. When finished, he too left the room. Mycroft turned his attention to Greg. “Shall we eat?” 

“This is…you didn’t have to go to any trouble.” Greg replied, standing.  
“Nonsense. It’s my pleasure.” Mycroft replied rounding the desk. The two of them moved to the small square table and sat across from each other.  
“Wow…looks good.” Greg said, giving Mycroft a smile. “A bit much for lunch isn’t it?”

“You are under no obligation to eat all of it.” Mycroft replied.  
“I don’t think I could even if I wanted to.” Greg laughed, looking at his full plate.  
“Hmmm.” Mycroft poured them each a glass of ‘fancy carbonated’ water.

They ate in silence for several minutes before Greg spoke. “I can’t take this…” Mycroft looked at Greg with a curious expression. Greg pushed his plate away. “There is something I need to discuss with you.”  
“By all means.” Mycroft replied, placing his fork back on the plate. He looked at Greg with interest.  
“I…I’ve been doing a lot of thinking…” Greg blushed and tried to get a grip on himself.  
“Yes?”  
“I was thinking that…well you said not to ‘jump into’ anything and…I think maybe we could…that is if you’re amenable…”  
“There is no need to be nervous, Gregory. You have but to ask.” Mycroft replied, reaching to cover Greg’s hand with his own. 

“Trial run…” Greg blurted.  
“I’m sorry?” Mycroft asked confused. Greg took a deep breath.  
“I want to give this whole thing a trial run.” Greg said, avoiding Mycroft’s gaze.  
“A ‘trial run’? As in…?” Mycroft inquired, his voice soft.  
“I want to give it a go, being your…your sub.” Greg whispered, looking at the other man apprehensively. 

Mycroft’s eyes widened in surprise, his hand tightening its hold on Greg’s. “Are you certain?” He asked, concerned that Greg hadn’t thought it all through, yet.  
“Yes.” Greg replied, meeting Mycroft’s gaze firmly.  
“Very well, I will agree to a one month trial. If, at the end of said month, you feel that this is not something you wish to continue, we will-”  
“I would like to stay friends, even if it doesn’t work out.” Greg blurted.  
“I…we shall see.” Mycroft replied.

“So, one month.”  
“Yes. You will be my sub for one month. Unless I am called away…” Mycroft stopped and corrected himself. “Work permitting.”  
“Right. I forgot you travel a lot.” Greg replied, somewhat gloomy.  
“Don’t worry, I shan’t neglect you if I am traveling. I will have my assistant acquire a computer with video capabilities, for you. That would allow me have the ability to give you instructions, whilst I’m away.” Mycroft explained.  
“You don’t have to do that…I have-”

“One of the first things you will learn about being my sub, I will dote upon you as I see fit. However, the computer is a necessity; secure correspondence and such. It will not leave the flat.” Mycroft interrupted.  
“Alright, but I really don’t need you to…” Mycroft gave him a look. “Right…sub.”  
“It is my job as your Dom, to care for you…mind, body, and soul.”

“Alright, but what about negotiations? You said-”  
“Indeed. I will negotiate on most everything that comes up. Though there are somethings I will not budge on.”  
“Like the computer?” Greg smiled.  
“For instance, and your new living arrangements.”

“You want me to live with you?” Greg wasn’t sure he liked that idea, so soon.  
“I would.” Mycroft paused. “If you’re uncomfortable with the idea…We will start with you and I just spending time together at the flat. Then as time goes on you may wish to spend your nights there.”  
“I think that would be better. Sort of ease our way into things.” Greg replied, beginning to relax.

“Then we are in agreement?” Mycroft asked, retracting his hand from Greg’s.  
“Yes.”  
“Good, now shall we return to our food befo-”  
“Wait…um…what am I supposed to…um…”  
“You may call me by my name in public, or Mr. Holmes. In private you have your choice of Sir or Master.” Mycroft replied, taking a sip of water. 

“Right…um…” Greg started to feel anxious again.  
“You may call me Mycroft for the remainder of the meal.” He smiled, picking up his fork.  
“Thank you.” Greg breathed, relaxing once more.  
“I will not grant that privilege often.” Mycroft replied, with a smile that shot straight to Greg’s cock. Mycroft gave him a knowing look.


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

That night, Greg found himself in the back of Mycroft’s car. Greg was still slightly nervous about the whole thing, despite Mycroft’s reassurances. The car pulled up to the flat and the driver let Greg out. He was met by Mycroft’s security at the door. They checked him with a multitude of different sensors and detectors before letting Greg enter the residence. He shed his coat, hanging it on the rack near the door. He then walked into the living room. On the coffee table was a note addressed to him. Greg picked it up.

_Dear Gregory,_

_I have been unexpectedly detained at the office until later this evening. I took the liberty of having dinner made for you, which you will find in the dining room upon your arrival. Do not wait for me to join you to eat. Once you are finished eating, you will enter this room once more and remove your shoes and socks. Then you will kneel on the cushion I have provided. You may play the music I have provided, whilst kneeling. I believe you will find it quite soothing. I shall be with you soon._

_M. Holmes._

Greg looked around the room before locating the sound system. It was quite expensive, and new, from the look of it. Attached to it was a small docking station with an iPod. Greg turned it on and pressed play. The sound of soft piano music began to slowly fill the room, and throughout the house. This system must have cost Mycroft quite a lot. Greg smiled at the thought as he made his way to the dining room. There, on the table, he found a covered plate and a cold beer. Greg took the lid off the dish. His smile grew when he saw what lay beneath. A medium rare steak, potatoes, and some roasted vegetables. Greg set the lid aside and sat down at the table before digging in. Oh, it was good, too. Greg took a drink of the beer he’d been provided; also amazing. Greg had never felt so…well…he guessed this is what you were supposed to feel like when in a relationship. He took his time eating, savoring each bite. 

When his plate was empty, Greg stood and returned to the living room. He removed his shoes and socks as told, placing them tidily next to the cushion beside the sofa. Greg stepped onto the overly large cushion; it was soft yet firm. He knelt, one knee at a time, so as not to fall on his face. With both knees on the cushion, Greg sat back on his heels. It was very comfortable. The softness kept his knees from aching and the firmness kept them from sinking through to the floor. Greg closed his eyes and let the music wash over him. It was slow, methodic, and strangely passionate. Greg felt himself relaxing; the tension in his back and shoulders was lessening. He was concentrating on the music so hard that he didn’t hear Mycroft enter the room. 

Mycroft smiled at the sight before him. Greg was listening intently to the music; he was slowly slipping into subspace. Mycroft removed his suit jacket, tie, pocket watch, cufflinks, and waistcoat. He quietly slipped upstairs to deposit them in their proper place. He decided to leave on his braces and shirtsleeves. When he reentered the living room, the music had begun to finish playing. Mycroft took the opportunity to shut it off. Greg’s eyes snapped open. He looked up, his eyes going wide.


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

“Good evening, Gregory.” Mycroft replied, turning off the sound system.   
“Sir.” Greg replied. Mycroft felt a stab of lust at the word; he quickly gathered himself.  
“I see you are satisfactorily relaxed.” Mycroft moved to the sofa.   
“Yes, Sir. It was very soothing.” Greg breathed.  
“I am glad you enjoyed it. Took me hours to compose.” Mycroft sat and ran a hand through Greg’s hair.   
“It’s beautiful.” Greg purred, leaning into the touch. 

“Thank you, Pet.” Mycroft replied. They sat in silence for a while, Greg just enjoying the feel of Mycroft’s finger’s against his scalp. He leaned against Mycroft’s outer thigh, pressing his face into the fabric of the man’s trousers. He inhaled deeply. Mycroft stiffened. His cock had been hard since the moment he first entangled his fingers in Greg’s silver mane. Greg let out a sigh of contentment. “Has the noise lessened, Pet?” 

“Yes.” Greg mumbled against the fabric of the man’s trousers. Mycroft tightened his hand in the silver strands, ever so slightly. “…Sir.” Greg replied.  
“Better.” Mycroft grinned. Oh, yes. Gregory was going to be a fine sub. “Tell me what you need.”   
“I was…almost no noise, with the music…Sir.” Greg replied.  
“And now?”  
“Still there.” Greg whined.

“Well then, I shall have to remedy that.” Mycroft released his hold on Greg’s hair and stood. “You forgot to address me properly, twice, now, Gregory.” Mycroft looked down at the man.   
“I…sorry, Sir.” Greg replied.  
“Since you are new to this type of arrangement, and you have done everything else I have asked, without question, I shall be lenient with your punishment.” Mycroft said. Greg looked up at him.  
“Sir?” Greg asked. 

“How should I punish you, hmmm?” Mycroft regarded him, thoughtfully.   
“I…However you want, Sir.” Greg hoped it was the right answer.  
“Don’t give me an answer you think I want to hear, Gregory. I want to know what you think will quiet your mind the most.” Mycroft said with a stern look. Greg felt a throb in his groin.

“I would like to be tied up, Sir. With a blindfold.” Greg held his breath.  
“Really? That’s a bold choice to begin with.” Mycroft replied.  
“You don’t have-” He was cut off.  
“I am here to help you, Gregory. If being tied up and sensory deprivation is what you want, then I shall provide it.” Mycroft held a hand out. “Stand, Pet.” Greg took the offered hand and rose to his feet. 

Mycroft lead them out of the room and up the stairs. He had decided not to introduce Greg to the playroom just yet. If this “trial run” worked out, then he would show Greg. Until then, Mycroft’s bedroom would have to make do. He pushed the door open and led Greg inside. 

“Undress. Fold your clothes and set them there.” Mycroft indicated the bench at the end of the bed. Greg moved to stand next to the bench. He removed his tie and jacket first, then his belt, shirt, and trousers. He hesitated a second too long removing his trousers for Mycroft’s liking. “Did I say stop?” he asked.

“No. Sir.” Greg undid the button and pulled down the zip. He let his trousers fall to the floor before bending to retrieve them. He looked at Mycroft, who only raised an eyebrow. Greg felt a blush rise to his cheeks. He had never been insecure about his body before, so why was he feeling that way now? Mycroft seemed to sense his thoughts and moved to stand in front of Greg.

“You have no reason to be ashamed of your body.” He leaned in to whisper in Greg’s ear. “You are beautiful.” Greg let out a little gasp as the man stepped back. Greg slipped his hands into his pants and let them drop. He blushed again as Mycroft’s gaze glided over his body. When their eyes met again, Mycroft spoke.  
“On the bed.” He had removed the duvet and top sheet earlier, in case their activities brought them to this point. Mycroft was pleased with himself as he watched his sub climb onto the center of the bed and lay on his back. “Very good, Pet.” 

Mycroft moved to the top of the bed. From between the headboard and the mattress he withdrew two black straps. At the end of each was an attachment for cuffs. Mycroft then moved the end of the bed and withdrew the same black straps. Greg watched him with interest. The man moved away from the bed and entered what Greg assumed was a walk-in-closet. Mycroft returned moments later carrying a medium-sized box. He set it down on the bench. Their eyes met as the lid was lifted. Greg could not see what was inside, but his anticipation was rising. 

“You asked to be tied down,” Mycroft paused, lifting something out of the box. “I believe you will find these quite comfortable.” His hand came into view: in it were four cuffs and a black silk blindfold. Greg’s cock twitched at the thought feeling them on his skin. Mycroft smirked, rounding the bed. He set the cuffs down on the bed, next to Greg, before leaning towards him with the blindfold. Greg’s breath hitched as Mycroft placed the silk over his eyes, gently slipping the elastic band behind his sub’s head.

Once the blindfold was in place, Mycroft set about the task of attaching the cuffs to the straps. He moved diligently from one wrist to his sub’s ankles, and back to the other wrist. The older man let out a groan as his limbs were stretched. Mycroft smiled at the sight before him. He sat on the bed and leaned in to cup Greg’s cheek. 

“You look so beautiful in your surrender, Gregory.” Mycroft whispered, his lips inches from those of his sub’s.  
“Please…M…Master.” Greg gasped.  
“Your mind, is it quieting?” Mycroft asked.   
“I…” Greg paused, taking a deep breath. He focused on the beating of his own heart.  
“Yes…?” Mycroft breathed against his sub’s cheek. “Tell me.”

“I feel…better.” Greg exhaled.  
“Is that all?” Mycroft smirked, his lips against Greg’s ear.  
“Safe…I feel safe.” The sub replied.  
“Good.” Mycroft sighed softly. He moved to place a chaste kiss on his sub’s lips, before sitting up. “Very good.”

“My…Master…” Greg gasped.  
“Hmmm…what is it, pet?”   
“Thank you.” Greg sighed with a small smile.   
“Of course…” Mycroft answered. He began to speak in a low and soft voice, gradually pushing Greg into the depths of subspace.


	5. Chapter 4

“Gregory…Gregory.” Mycroft’s smooth voice called to him, bringing Greg back from the quiet of subspace.  
“Myc...Master?” Greg asked. Slowly opening his eyes, he found the blindfold had been removed.  
“Ah…there you are.” Mycroft cupped Greg’s cheek.  
“I didn’t…” Greg cleared his throat. “I didn’t think it would work so well.” He let out a sigh of contentment, giving his Dom a lazy smile, and nuzzling into the man’s palm.

“Hmmm.” Mycroft leaned down and placed a chaste kiss upon his sub’s lips. “Am I to ‘deduce’ that you would like to try this again?”  
“Yes.” Greg whispered.  
“Good.” Mycroft retracted his hand and stood. “I’m going to remove the cuffs now. Your muscles may feel a little stiff.” Greg nodded. 

Mycroft moved to unfasten the wrist cuffs. The nearest wrist cuff was detached first. Then Mycroft found himself bending over his sub to reach the other wrist. Greg inhaled the masculine scent of his Dom’s cologne; his eyes closed momentarily when his underlying arousal made itself known. Once both of his sub’s wrists were free, Mycroft moved to the end of the bed, and set about the task of removing those cuffs as well. The Dom had not missed the effect he was having on his sub. As he returned to the head of the bed, Mycroft smiled at Greg fondly.

“You should go slow, and allow your muscles to regain their proper blood flow and natural movement.” Mycroft explained, when Greg hissed as he tried to move his arms too quickly. The Dom moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Mycroft picked up the bottle of water, which he had retrieved from the small fridge hidden in the paneling of the wall, while Greg had been floating blissfully in subspace. “Drink. Proper hydration is important. It will help to keep your muscles from cramping.” Greg swallowed the liquid greedily, downing a quarter of it, before it was taken from his lips. 

“Thank you, Master.” Greg replied, slowly moving his limbs and trying to work some feeling back into them.  
“You are most welcome, Gregory.” Mycroft replied, placing the cap on the bottle of water, and setting it back on the nightstand.  
“May I ask...” Greg hesitated.  
“Why I haven’t punished you, or why I choose not to fuck you?” Mycroft asked, amused. Greg nodded.

“Both, Sir.”  
“I needed to know if you would be receptive enough, for me to put you into subspace; if you could follow my directions… _orders_.” The Dom replied.  
“Trust, Sir?” Greg asked.  
“Indeed. You responded better than I had anticipated.” Mycroft smiled.  
“And the punishment, Sir?” Greg asked, moving to sit up.  
“Ah, I did mention that earlier this evening, didn’t I.” Mycroft considered Greg for a moment.  
“Sir?” Greg asked, inhaling suddenly when he felt the heat of Mycroft’s had on his thigh. 

“I believe I have thought of a suitable punishment…” The Dom’s hand slid across Greg’s skin, to wrap around the sub’s hardening erection. “You will not be allowed to pleasure yourself, in any way, until the end of the week.” Mycroft gave Greg’s cock a few pumps before withdrawing it. “On Friday evening, you will return to this house and I will evaluate your ability to…obey directions.”  
“You have a task for me besides that, Master?”  
“Oh, yes. I will send you instructions throughout the week. I expect you to follow them exactly. Work permitting, of course.” Mycroft explained.

“Of course, Sir.”  
“Now…you have the en-suit at your disposal. Perhaps you may like to soak in the tub to sooth your aching muscles.” Mycroft stood and walked towards the door. “I will wait for you downstairs, if you need anything.”  
“Thank you, Master.” Mycroft paused, his hand on the handle of the door.  
“It was my pleasure, Gregory.” He whispered in return. 

*******************************

Mycroft made his way downstairs to his private office, hidden behind one of the numerous bookshelves in the living room. Once inside, the door closed behind him, Mycroft let out a heavy sigh. He let his head fall back against the wood of the door and closed his eyes. He had not predicted that Gregory would be so…responsive to being put under. Oh, and the way Gregory’s body had reacted after being brought out of subspace. It made Mycroft ache for more. 

Mycroft opened his eyes slowly. He then moved to the desk on the far side of the room and took a seat. He turned on the computer and checked for messages from his assistant. When he found none, Mycroft switched to the house’s private CCTV security footage. Greg was sitting on the bed, feet flat on the floor. It appeared as if he was…talking to his…Mycroft immediately turned off the screen. Dear Lord, what had he gotten himself into? Part of him wanted to go back upstairs, kiss Gregory with everything he had, and ravish him until the morning. 

The other, more controlled part of him said that was a bad plan. Mycroft ran his hands over his face, desperately trying to ignore his body’s own reaction to this evening’s session. He had been hard from the moment he had seen Gregory blindfolded and tied to his bed. Mycroft let out a groan of frustration as his cock jerked at the memory. He sat there for a few seconds, debating, but ultimately deciding that he had plenty of time before Gregory was finished in the tub. 

Mycroft allowed one hand to travel under the desk and press against the bulge in his trousers. He bit his lip as a bolt of desire flooded his system. Deciding that it was best not to draw things out, Mycroft moved his other hand to meet the first at the fastening of his trousers. He made quick work of the buttons and lowered the zip hastily. Mycroft lowered his silk boxers and pulled out his cock. 

Keeping one hand on himself, idly stroking, he used the other hand to retrieve a small bottle of lube and a condom from one of the desk drawers. Mycroft set the lube on the desk, tore open the foil packet with his teeth and proceeded to roll the condom over his throbbing cock. He then opened the lube and squirted a fair amount into his hand. Mycroft let out a deep growl of satisfaction as he wrapped a tight fist around his shaft.

In his mind, Mycroft pictured Gregory on his knees, in the playroom, with a plug in his arse. Oh, wasn’t that a lovely image. Gregory moved closer as Mycroft tugged his hair, opening his mouth wide to receive his Dom. The sub looked divine, sucking Mycroft’s cock. With these images in his head, it didn’t take Mycroft long to reach the precipice of his climax. With one, two, three, four pumps of his fist, Mycroft was cumming. He let out a loud groan in completion, the noise reverberating off the walls of the office. Thankfully it, like the playroom, was entirely soundproof.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place the week after Greg and Mycroft's first night together. Mycroft decides to remedy an error he has made, with regards to his and Gregory's arrangement/relationship.

It was going on eleven PM and Greg was still seated at his desk. He had been tasked with finishing the mountain of paperwork from the latest case, thanks to Sherlock. He groaned, running a hand over his face in frustration. His mobile beeped.

_Evening Gregory- MH_

Greg smiled, texting his reply. _Sir-GL_

There was a soft knock on the office door.  
“Yeah?” Greg asked wearily.  
“Inspector.” Anthea stepped into the office. “I have been instructed to bring you this.” She placed a carrier bag upon the desk. 

_You need to eat something, Gregory-MH  
You’re a god-send, Sir-GL_

“You’re welcome, Inspector.” Anthea smiled, before turning and walking back out the door. It closed softly behind her. Greg’s mobile beeped again. 

_I request your presence for lunch tomorrow-MH_  
Sounds more like an order, than a request, Sir-GL  
I…we have some things to discuss, in regards to our arrangement.-MH 

Greg frowned at the screen. {Was Mycroft going back on their…}

_I have been rather negligent in not setting up any boundaries or limits. I wish to settle this matter before we move forward.-MH_  
Negotiations, Sir?-GL  
In part. I want to know what you are and are not comfortable with…in an intimate situation, as well as in daily life. I was remiss in not doing so before…the other evening.-MH 

Greg was slightly confused after reading the text. {Did Mycroft not enjoy what they did together? Though, Greg supposed that rules and boundaries were important in this sort of relationship.}

_If you say so, Sir.-GL_  
Will you meet me for lunch tomorrow?-MH  
Of course…It is my day off, so you will have to pick me up from my flat.-GL  
I shall send a car.-MH 

Greg smiled to himself before replying.

_You’re not going to reprimand me for not addressing you properly, Sir?-GL_  
No.-MH  
What if I told you, that I want you to?-GL  
Gregory! I am trying to be a responsible Dom and you are making it very hard-MH  
How hard, Sir?-GL  
Gregory! We shall talk tomorrow.-MH  
God…I can just imagine those words falling from your lips…makes me want to pull one out right here at my desk.-GL  
Don’t you dare! You will, however, eat the food Anthea brought you! Good evening.-MH 

Greg laughed. {He managed to rile Mycroft up. If he wasn’t so set on not disappointing his Dom, Greg would have pulled one out. Oh, well. At least he had something to eat.}  
_I’ll be good. Night, Sir.-GL_

********************

Greg had been able to get home around two in the morning, only just managing to remove his clothing before falling into bed. He woke to the sound of his mobile going off. He groaned, rolled over, and grabbed the stupid thing off the nightstand. 

“Hello.” He grumbled.  
“Are you still sleeping?” Sherlock scoffed.  
“What the bloody hell do you want, Sherlock?” Greg asked, glancing at the bedside alarm clock. {11:23} “Shit! I’ve gotta go, Sherlock. Unless this is life or death, I’m hanging up.”

“I want a case.” He pouted.  
“Tough.” Greg hit the end button, and put his mobile on silent. {Sherlock was bound to keep calling until he gave into the consulting detective’s demands.} 

Greg pulled himself up and out of bed, shuffling to the bathroom. He relieved himself before moving to turn on the shower and stepped under the luke-warm spray. {He had no idea when the car was going to pick him up, so he made quick work of his normal routine…if he could call it that.} Greg succeeded in getting dressed just in time for there to be a knock at the door. When he opened it, Greg found Anthea standing outside his flat. 

“Inspector.” She nodded.  
“Umm….”  
“I am here to escort you to your lunch meeting with Mr. Holmes. He asked that I give you this…” She handed Greg a manila envelope, “to read before you arrive.”  
“What is it?” Greg asked, turning the envelope over to open it.  
“Not that it’s any of my business, Inspector, but I believe it to be a…negotiation list.” She replied slowly.

“Right.” Greg blushed. “I’ll…read it in the car.” He retrieved his keys and wallet from the kitchen counter. Locking the door behind them, Greg followed Anthea to the car. She held the door open for him before getting in the backseat herself. Once confident that Anthea was completely engrossed in her blackberry, Greg opened the envelope. Inside he found several papers that looked like a questionnaire of some sort and a hand written note from Mycroft. 

_Dear Gregory,_

_The contents of this envelope include a list of ‘limits’ or boundaries, which may come up during the course of our trial. Please read them carefully before answering. Each of the questions has the response option of the following: No, Willing, and Want. I request that you answer honestly, and not what you think is the correct answer. These lists are only to determine which interests we may have in common and how to proceed in a way that does not put either of us in an uncomfortable place. We will compare our lists after lunch, at which point we can address any questions that you have regarding this list._

_Yours, MH_

 

Greg looked through the ‘list’, his brow rising at some questions, others causing him to chuckle. Anthea produced a pen out of nowhere, never looking up from her Blackberry. Greg took the pen and began the task of selecting and rejecting. He placed a question mark next to a few things, the definition of which he was uncertain about. Sometime later, when Greg had finished answering the list, the car came to a stop. 

“We have arrived, Inspector.” Anthea said.  
“And here is?” Greg asked, placing the list and pen into the envelope. He looked out the window.  
“One of Mr. Holmes’s preferred meeting locations.” Anthea replied.  
“Right. And I’m dressed properly for this…” Greg didn’t want to disappoint.  
“No dress code, Inspector. Now, go inside.” She leaned over him and opened his door.  
“Thanks.” He climbed out of the car, envelope in hand, and shut the door. 

Greg walked up to the door of the building. If he was honest, it didn’t look like the kind of place you would find Mycroft Holmes. He was about to knock when the door swung open. A tall, lean brunet in a uniform escorted Greg inside. He did not speak or address Greg as they made their way through the building. The brunet stopped outside a pair of double doors and knocked. 

“Enter.” Came a reply; the brunet opened the door, allowed Greg to enter, then closed it once more. Mycroft was seated behind a large wooden desk, typing away on his laptop. “Please take a seat; I will be with you momentarily.” He nodded to the table adjacent to the desk. Greg did as he was bade, while Mycroft finished whatever it was that he was doing. 

“Apologies, Gregory. Something unexpected came up, and has been dealt with.” Mycroft closed the lid of his laptop, stood, and walked towards the table where Greg sat. “You have my full attention, now.”  
“What is this place?” Greg asked.  
“The Diogenes; it is a club for…the un-club-able gentleman. Simply put, it is a place where those who enjoy silence can do so, whilst in a social setting.” Mycroft explained.

“Uh, right. So these men come here to be around other people, but no one talks to each other?”  
“Indeed.” Mycroft smirked, and took his seat across from Greg. “Now, shall we eat before all of this lovely food goes cold?” He lifted the covers off the plates and set them aside.  
“Yeah…wow, this looks great.” Greg hadn’t eaten breakfast, and the steak on his plate was…tantalizing.  
“Enjoy.” Mycroft replied.

*********************************************************

They didn’t sit in awkward silence, like Greg thought they might. Instead Mycroft had asked him about the previous day’s case and what trouble Sherlock had managed to get Greg into with his superiors. Greg told Mycroft about the leave NSY was going to make him take, while they evaluated him.

“I’m sorry for the trouble he has caused, I shall…”  
“The bastard even had the nerve to call and ask me for another case this morning.” Greg huffed.  
“I shall make inquiries. I feel somewhat responsible, since I asked you to look after him.” Mycroft replied.  
“You don’t need to do that. I’m sure it will sort itself out, with time.” Greg paused to take a drink of water. “Besides, gives me more time to…um… do some things I haven’t been able to.”

“Hmmm.” Mycroft nodded in agreement. “And how did you sleep after leaving the office early this morning?” He asked.  
“Like the dead.” Greg replied, finishing off the last of his lunch.   
“Exhausted, were you?” Mycroft smiled, taking a sip of his own water.   
“Thank you for the food; got me through that monstrous pile of paperwork.” 

“Good. I am pleased you enjoyed it.” Mycroft moved to stand from the table. “Now, I believe we have a few things to discuss.” Mycroft held out his hand to Greg.  
“Yeah…” Greg stood, sliding his fingers into Mycroft’s grip. They moved to sit in the chairs located directly in front of the desk. The two men sat next to each other, and Greg handed Mycroft the envelope.

“You were able to complete the list?” Mycroft asked.  
“Yes.” Greg answered. “There were a few, that…That I have no bloody clue what they are.”  
“As I knew there would be.” He replied, pulling the list from the envelope.  
“You didn’t include your own answers in that little packet; why?”

“I did not wish to sway you in any way. I wanted genuine answers, not what you thought I would want.” Mycroft rose and walked behind the desk, opening a drawer. He withdrew an envelope of his own, before returning to sit next to Greg. “My responses.” Mycroft handed his envelope to Greg, who opened it immediately. 

Greg skimmed over the Dom’s list; many of the answers mirrored his own:


	7. Negotiation List Part One

NEGOTIATION LONG FORM

1\. PEOPLE:

Who (only) will take part?__ Mycroft Holmes & Gregory Lestrade _ __

Who (only) will watch?_________ __NA(sub’s Hard Limit)_ _________________

Will any permanent record (photographs, audiotapes, videotapes, etc.) be made of the session? Yes_____ No_ _X_ __

Explanation__________________________________________________________

2\. ROLES:

Who will be dominant?_____________ Mycroft Holmes__ ____________________

Who will be submissive?___________ Gregory Lestrade_ _____________________

Type of scene: master/slave mistress/slave captive age play servant/butler/etc. cross-dressing/gender play animal play other______ NA at this time ________________

Any chance of switching roles? Yes_____ No__ X ___

Explanation:__ May be negotiated at a later time ________________________

Will the submissive promptly obey? Yes__X___ No_____ 

Explanation:  I expect My sub to become quite proficent at this, once we have settled into our roles___ _________

May the dominant "overpower" or "force" the submissive? Yes_____ No__ X_ _ 

Explanation:_T he sub will not be ‘overpowered’ or ‘forced’ whilst in training(trial run)_ _

May the submissive verbally resist? Yes__ X ___ No_____ 

Explanation:_ Only if the scene calls for it.  _

May the submissive physically resist? Yes__ X_ __ No_____ 

Explanation:_ Only if the scene calls for it.  __

Does resistance equal a "strong yellow"? Yes__ X__ _ No_____ 

Explanation:_____ Only in training (trial run) will this be aplicable, after which this will be seen as an enhancement of a scene/session/play. Sub may Safeword at anytime. ________

May the submissive try to "turn the tables:? Yes_____ No__ X ___

Does the submissive agree to wear a collar? Yes_ X_ ___ No_____

Explanation:__ Both Parties have agreed to strict roles of Dom and sub. The sub has agreed to wear his Dom’s ‘training’ collar during this trial run.{Sub will not be required to wear a collar outside of the agreed-upon location, but may agree to wear a ‘chain’ instead}. After which the sub may agree to wear the ‘permanent’ collar of his Dom(ceremonies and such). _

The submissive agrees to address the dominant by the following title(s): _ Sir or Master. _

3\. PLACE:

Location:____ Most, If not all, encounters will take place at the Dom’s residence. If the Dom is not available(out of town/away on business), then the sub will keep in contact with his Dom at all times, via secure channels (Laptop computer provided by his Dom). Some encounters may take place at other ‘agreed upon’ locations(Negotiated). ____

Who will ensure privacy?_ The Dom will ensure the privacy of all encounters and/or contact ________

4\.  TIME:

Begin at:____NA______ Length:__________NA______________

Beginning signal:______ “I want you to get on your knees.” _ ___________________

Ending signal:___ There will be no set signal, as it will vary with the situation, but the Dom will make it undeniably clear to sub when a scene/session/play has come to a close._ __

Who will keep track of time?___________ _Dom_____ _____________________________

5\. OOPS:

Does everybody involved understand that there is some risk of accident, miscommunication, misperception, and/or unintentional injury? Yes__ X _ No___

Does everybody involved agree to discuss any mishaps in a constructive and non-blaming manner? Yes__ X_ __ No_____

6\. LIMITS:

Submissive's limits: Any problems with the submissive's... heart: yes/ no  lungs: yes/ no  neck/back/bones/joints:  yes /no kidneys: yes/ no  liver: yes/ no  nervous system/mental: yes/ no

Explanation:___ sub has expressed concern about being ‘old’ and will be accommodated in ways that will not interfere with his training(i.e. sub will be provided with pillow to kneel upon) __

Is the submissive wearing contact lenses? Yes_____ No__ X_ __

Does the submissive suffer from carpal tunnel syndrome or any related problems?

Yes_____ No__ X ___

Does the submissive have a history of... seizures: yes/ no  dizzy spells: yes/ no  diabetes: yes/ no  high or low blood pressure: yes/ no  fainting: yes/ no  asthma: yes/ no  hyperventilation attacks: yes/ no

Explanation:____________ NA _____________________________________________

Describe any phobias:__ sub has expessed no concerns at this time; will revisit/negotiate if/when concerns do pop up._ ________

Submissive's other medical conditions:__________ NA___ ________________________

Any surgical implants (breast, face, etc.)? Yes_____ No_ _X_ __

Explanation:__________________ NA ________________________________________

Is the submissive taking aspirin? Yes_____ No__ X_ __

Is the submissive taking ibuprofin, Aleve, or other non-steroidal, anti-inflammatory drugs? Yes__ X ___ No_____

Is the submissive taking antihistamines? Yes_____ No__ X ___

Other medications the submissive is taking:______ NA_ __________________________

Is the submissive allergic to... bandage tape: yes/no nonoxynol-9: yes/no 

Other allergies:__ sub is unaware of any allergies at this time; will be revisted if/when situation arises ._______

In case of emergency notify:__ sub has requested that his Dom contact a ‘close friend’, then his parents of any emergency that may be/is life threatening _______________

Dominant's Limits: Any problems with the dominant's... heart: yes/ no  lungs: yes/ no  neck/back/bones/joints:  yes /no kidneys: yes/ no  liver: yes/ no  nervous system/mental: yes/ no

Explanation:___ Dom has a shoulder replacement that acts up from time to time; may limit some movement and his ability to lift heavy objects. _____________________

Dominant's other medical conditions:__ Work-a-holic who sometimes forgets to eat  ___

Medications the dominant is taking:_________ NA_ _____________________________

In case of emergency notify:____ Assitant(Anthea), Brother & Parents(as a last resort) ___

Is the dominant currently certified in First Aid and CPR:  yes /no Safety gear on hand... paramedic scissors:  yes/ no flashlight:  yes /no first aid kit:  yes /no blackout light:  yes /no fire extinguisher:  yes /no

Will the play be in an isolated area such as a farmhouse? Yes_____ No__ X ___

If yes, what will ensure the submissive's safety if the dominant becomes unconscious? no bondage to chair/bed/etc.: yes/no no gag: yes/no silent alarm: yes/no third person present: yes/no telephone/radio/panic button within submissive's reach: yes/no

Other:________ NA ________________________________________________________

7\. SEX

Does any participant believe they might have a sexually transmitted disease?

Yes_____ No__ X_ __

Explanation:_____ _NA _____________________________________________________

Does any participant believe they might have herpes? Yes_____ No__ X_ __

Explanation:_____________________________ NA__ ____________________________

Have participants been tested for HIV? Yes__ X ___ No_____

Has any participant tested positive? Yes_____ No___ X__

Explanation:____________________ NA _______________________________________

*See attached list for all sexual acts: Wants, Willing, and Will Not.

8\. INTOXICANTS

The dominant can use (only) the following intoxicants during the session: _ Himself _____________________________________________________

Acceptable quantity:______ All quantities  _____________________________

The submissive can use (only) the following intoxicants during the session: ___________________ Himself _________________________________

Acceptable quantity:____________ _All quantities_ ______________________

9\. BONDAGE(more in-depth than sexual acts list. Yes is not a Want, but a Willing.)

The submissive agrees to allow (only) the following types of bondage...   
hands in front: yes /no   
hands behind back: yes /no   
ankles: yes /no   
knees: yes /no   
elbows: yes /no   
wrists to ankles (hog-tie): yes /no   
spreader bars: yes /no   
tied to chair: yes /no   
tied to bed: yes/ no   
use of blindfold: yes /no   
use of gag: yes /no   
use of hood: yes/ no (HARD LIMIT)   
use of rope: yes /no   
use of tape: yes /no   
use of leather cuffs: yes /no   
use of handcuffs/metal restraints:  yes /no   
suspension: yes/ no  ( HARD LIMIT )  
mummification with plastic wrap, body bag, or similar technique: yes/ no (HARD LIMIT)

Any past bad experiences by either person with bondage, gags, blindfolds, and/or hoods? Yes_____ No__ X_ __

Explanation:_ sub is a Novice(in training) of BDSM Lifestyle. All Hard Limits Must Be Obeyed.  __

10\. PAIN(More in-depth than sexual acts list. Yes is not a Want, but a Willing.)

Submissive's general attitude toward receiving pain:

_____likes _____accepts _ _X_ __neutral _____dislikes _____will not accept

Quantity of pain the submissive wants to receive:

_____none _____small _ X ____average _____large

Explanation:__ Sub is a Novice (in training), pain tolerance/limit to be discovered. Revisit at a later time. _________

Dominant's general attitude toward giving pain:

____likes __ X __will give ____neutral ____dislikes ____will not give

Quantity of pain the dominant wants to give:

_____none _____small  _X__ __average _____large

Explanation:__ Dom will use pain as punishment for sub misbehavior/repremand. If sub likes 

‘pain’ as a type of plesure, that is also acceptable. ______

Will the "now" technique be used? Yes_ X__ __ No_____

Explanation:_____ Dependant on situation_ ____

Will the "nod" technique be used? Yes__ X_ __ No_____

Explanation:____ Dependant on situation_ ____

Will the "one to ten" technique be used? Yes__ X_ __ No_____

Explanation:____ Dependant on situation_ _____

The following types of pain are acceptable... spanking:  yes /no paddling:  yes /no flogging:  yes /no caning: yes/ no  face slaps:  yes /no biting:  yes /no nipple clamps:  yes /no genital clamps:  yes /no clamps elsewhere: yes/ no  locations:____ NA ___________ hot creams:  yes /no ice:  yes /no hot wax:  yes /no tickling:  yes /no

Other types/methods of pain:________To Be Negotiated______________________

Additional remarks:______ If sub finds any pain methods unacceptable or intolerable during his training(trial run), the Dom must remove them from the Willing category of the list, and place them in the Not Willing category(HARD LIMITS). ____

11\. MARKS(More in-depth than sexual acts list. Yes is not a Want, but a Willing.)

Is it acceptable to the submissive if the play leaves marks? Yes_ X_ _ No___

Visible while wearing street clothes? Yes____ No_ X_ __

Visible while wearing a bathing suit? Yes_ _X __ No____

Is it acceptable to the submissive if the play draws small amounts of blood? Yes_ X_ __ No____

Explanation:_ No visible marks that can be seen by work colleagues, anything that can be hiden under clothing is acceptable. _________________

How easy or difficult has it been to mark the submissive in the past? ________ NA _____________________________________________________________

12\. EROTIC HUMILIATION(More in-depth than sexual acts list. Yes is not a Want, but a Willing.)

The submissive agrees to accept being referred to by the following terms: _ Gregory, Pet, Slut, & Mine. (More to be negotiated at a later time).  ______________________

The submissive agrees to the following forms of erotic humiliation...   
"verbal abuse": yes /no   
enemas: yes /no   
forced exhibitionism: yes/ no (HARD LIMIT)   
spitting: yes/ no   
water sports: yes/ no (HARD LIMIT)   
scat games: yes/ no  ( HARD LIMIT)   
face slapping:  yes /no

Other:___________________ NA____ _______________________________________

Any prior really good or really bad experiences in these areas?____ NA____ _____ 

13\. SAFEWORDS

Safeword # 1 and its meaning:__________Sherlock = Stop Now________________________

Safeword # 2 and its meaning:___ To Be Negotiated at a Later Time ____________________

Safeword # 3 and its meaning:___ To Be Negotiated at a Later Time ____________________

Non-verbal safe-words and their meaning:   Standard Traffic Light Signals; Green = palms flat, Yellow = palms up/out, Red = clenched fists.  


 

*Standard Traffic Light Signals will be used to gauge how sub is doing, throughout play/scene.                    Green = Good/Keep going, Yellow = Ok/Slow Down, Red = Not Good/Stop.

14\. OPPORTUNITIES/SPECIAL SKILLS

Anything either party would especially like to try or explore? Yes____ No_ X __

Explanation:_ Yes, But not appropriate at this time._ ____________________

15\. FOLLOW-UP

(Please include a note about who will initiate contacts.)

After the session:____ _Aftercare is mandatory._ ______________________________

The next day:____ _Dom will check on his sub throughout the day to make sure no harm has come to the sub(because of previous session), or to care for any of the sub’s needs.  ______

A week later:_____ Dom will check on his sub throughout the week to make sure no harm has come to the sub(because of previous session), or to care for any of the sub’s needs.  _

In the event of a crisis:___ Appropriate medical/psychiatric attention will be provided for the sub. Any expenses incurred will be the Dom’s responsibility unless otherwise stated by sub.

16\. ANYTHING ELSE?

No____ Yes__ X_ _

Explanation:_ This form & both the Dom and sub’s Lists of Wants, Willing, and Not Willing are to be kept open for negotiation(at any time-usually to be discussed before and/or after a scene or session; by both the Dom or sub’s request). ____________________

What will become of this form after the session?_ It will be kept, along with the Lists, by the Dom at the agreed-upon location of the Scenes/Sessions_ ___________________


	8. Negotiation List Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the long form of sexual acts within the Negotiation contract between Greg and Mycroft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are all pictures, because I put the list together in excel and it would not upload here correctly. All images are linked to my tumblr.  
> If you have any questions, please let me know. I will hopefully be back on a regular updating scheduled soon. Sorry for the wait, and thank you for waiting.

Negotiation List of Sexual Acts...

 


	9. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on with the story, Mycroft and Greg have now set rules and boundaries for their new relationship. {Please read Beginning Note}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend that my readers go back to chapter 5(before the negotiation list), and read from there, because I added a small bit to the end of that chapter in order for their to be a smooth transition into this chapter.

After having discussed their lists, and thrown out a few things, both men came to a mutual agreement of what was acceptable, and what was not. Greg had happily consented to wearing a training collar while with his Dom, and a silver chain during regular work hours. Mycroft was allowed some say in his sub’s daily life, as well as their continued intimacies, but, under no circumstances, was he to interfere with Greg’s job.  


Mycroft then informed his sub, that the Dom would be leaving the country the following week, and would provide instructions for his sub to follow. 

“I will have a computer delivered to your flat later this week. This way, we can keep in contact via secure connection.”  
“I thought you wanted it kept at yours?” Greg asked.  
“I believe that you may be more comfortable at home, for now.” Mycroft replied.  
“Yeah, probably would be a little un-nerving, being in that big house all by myself.” Greg replied.  
“I thought you might be.” Mycroft smirked.  
“So...”  
“Since you have agreed to add sexual acts to our intimate relationship...” Mycroft paused, trying to gauge Greg's reaction. “I want you to get on your knees.” He waited to see if his sub would obey their agreed upon ‘start scene’ command. 

Greg inhaled sharply before complying with his Dom's order. He slipped to his knees and waited.

“Good...now I want you to situate yourself in front of me.” Greg shuffled, on his knees, the minimal distance to his Dom’s feet. “Excellent, Gregory.” Mycroft slowly spread his legs apart. “Closer, Gregory.” Mycroft beckoned. His sub moved forward to kneel between his Dom’s open thighs. 

Greg looked up as Mycroft set their lists on the desk. “Such a good sub you are, Gregory.”  
“Thank you, Sir.” Greg replied, nuzzling into the hand his Dom had placed on his cheek.  
“Hmmm. That word sounds so lovely, coming from those lips.” Mycroft traced said lips with his thumb. “Tell me, Gregory, how are you feeling at this exact moment?”

“Cared for, Sir.” Greg whispered, kissing the digit pressed against his lips.  
“What else, hmmm?” Mycroft hissed as his thumb was drawn into his sub’s mouth.  
“Arousal, Sir.” Greg mumbled around the digit in his mouth.  
“As do I, Gregory…” Mycroft sounded almost breathless.  
“Sir?” 

“Lord, the things I want to do to you.” Mycroft withdrew his thumb.  
“Yes, Sir?” Greg smirked.  
“I…I want…” Mycroft closed his eyes, trying to regain some composure. He took a deep breath before opening his eyes and continuing. “I think it’s best to wait until I return from…my trip, to explore this side of our relationship, further.” He swallowed thickly upon seeing his sub’s desire. 

“I think you’re trying to keep me from giving you a blow job in this office, Sir.” Greg smiled mischievously.  
“Oh, you have no idea…” Mycroft whispered, grabbing the sub’s chin.  
“Let me relieve some of the tension, Sir.”  
“I’m not sure you are ready for that, just yet.”  
“You could…just let me watch…Sir.” Greg whined. 

“You would like that…? Watching me... bringing myself off…cumming all over your pretty face?” Mycroft asked. Greg let out a throaty groan. “Such a naughty sub.”  
“Please, Sir.” Greg asked, eyes flicking to the bulge in the Dom’s trousers briefly.  
“No.” Mycroft replied quietly.  
“Sir.”  
“We will wait until I return. If you’re good…” Mycroft stood, sending Greg to the floor on his back. 

“Sir?”  
“I give you permission to pleasure yourself this evening, but you may not, under any circumstances, cum.”  
“What’s the point then, Sir?” Greg mumbled in defiance.  
“The point…? My dear Gregory, Is that when I do let you cum, it will be more intense…You did agree to orgasm denial.” Mycroft reached for the lists.  
“Sorry, Sir.” Greg replied, looking away.  
“Color?” Mycroft asked.  
“Green, Sir.”  
“Good. You may take your seat again.” and with that, their scene ended. Greg moved off the floor and seated himself opposite his Dom. 

“How do you feel?” Mycroft asked.  
“Tired…but in a good way.”  
“I didn’t push you as deep into subspace as before; I wanted to ‘test the waters’, as it were.”  
“How did I do?” Greg asked.  
“How do you think?” Mycroft stepped closer.  
“I…I don’t know.” Greg replied.

“You did very well. You now know that not every scene will include or end with sexual gratification…however…” Mycroft leaned over Greg, pressing his lips close to the sub’s ear. “I would very much like the one that does to…” He paused, sliding the palm of his right hand over Greg’s aching erection. “…include mutual gratification.”  
“Fuck…Mycroft…” Greg hissed, his hips struggling to remain still.  
“I think I will amend my instructions for…”  
“NO…I…I can do it…I can wait.” Greg moaned.

“Beautiful…” Mycroft stepped away. “There is a bathroom through the door behind you, if you would like to clean up…or change.” Mycroft nodded to the small wet spot on Greg’s trousers.  
“Um…thanks.” Greg stood on wobbly legs, waiting momentarily for them to steady, and continued towards the door Mycroft was pointing to. 

When the door closed behind Greg, Mycroft moved to seat himself behind his desk once more. He focused on controlling his breathing; eyes closed, hands pressed together in front of his lips in thought. {It took everything he had not to follow Gregory into the other room, push him to his knees and…oh Lord…} Mycroft looked down at his own trousers. A dark spot had formed, where his cock had been gradually leaking, since Gregory had first been on his knees. “Damn.” Mycroft whispered. {Now he would have to change before leaving. It wouldn’t do for any of the Diogenes members to see this.}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience. I have had a lot to deal with and have been unable to find time to update until now.


	10. Chapter 7 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft is out of town and had left instructions for Greg to follow in his absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda of short...there will be smut in the net chapter. I am trying to write find time to write, between school and family stuff. Thank you for your patients.

The following Wednesday, Mycroft had a laptop computer delivered to Greg’s flat, while the DI was at work. Greg returned home after a long day of meetings and paperwork. He smiled upon seeing the laptop. It was sitting on the coffee table, facing the sofa. There was a note written with Mycroft’s delicate handwriting. 

_Dear Gregory,_  
This laptop has been equipped with the latest SIS technology; any and all communications will be entirely secure. However, it is not to leave your flat. I suggest keeping it in a safe place, or somewhere it is less likely to be discovered.  
Open the laptop, please. 

Greg chuckled, sitting down on the sofa and opening the lid of the computer. He glanced at the note.

_Turn on the power._

Greg located the small, square button on the top right corner of the keyboard and pressed it. The computer screen flickered to life. After a few seconds it displayed a lock-screen. Greg looked back at the note again.

_Press the ‘M’ key, and look into the camera._

Greg did as he was instructed. A light came from the camera…{A retinal scan? How the hell?} The light disappeared and a line of text came across the screen. 

_HELLO GREGORY_

Greg blinked a few times, trying to get rid of the spots in his vision that the scan had created. The text faded away, leaving a plain black background before a few icons appeared in the upper left of the screen. Going back to the note one last time, Greg read the rest of Mycroft’s instructions. 

 

Greg placed the note aside and looked at the screen. It had the same appearance as a real notebook; lines and all. {Figures, Mycroft would pick something so ridiculously fancy for just a chat.} Greg began typing. 

_Good evening, Sir._ Greg waited a few seconds to see if he was going to get a reply. 

_Good evening, Gregory. I will be with you momentarily. In the meantime, minimize this app and open the one that looks like a mobile._

Greg opened the other app. It was a video chat. Greg proceeded to bring up both apps, side by side on the screen. 

_Done, Sir._ Greg typed, before getting up and going over to the fridge. He pulled out a beer and popped the cap. He took a sip when a ‘ding’ noise came from the computer. Greg moved back to the sofa; Mycroft had replied.

_Good. Now, tell me about your day._

_Boring, meetings and paperwork all day. No bodies, thankfully. And you, Sir?_

_Entirely unproductive. Although it is beginning to look up. Greg smiled at that._

_Aww. The world leaders not listening to your orders, Sir._

_Cheeky. I told you, Gregory. I’m a minor government official._

_Do you really expect me to believe that, Sir?_

_Really, Gregory. You need to stop listening to my brother, he’s filling your head with nonsense._

_Give me a little credit, Mycroft. I’m not stupid._

_I cannot tell you about what I do, Gregory._

_Not asking you to, Mycroft. Lighten up; I was only making a joke._

_My apologies, Gregory. It has been a…trying day. Click on the video chat._

Greg moved the mouse to the other app and clicked on the ‘eye’ icon. The computer went to full screen, revealing the Dom.


	11. Chapter 7 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Mycroft have a session via video chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains smut.

“Gregory.” Mycroft smiled.  
“Where are you?” Greg asked, looking at the Dom’s surroundings.  
“Would you believe me if I said hell?” Mycroft replied.  
“Depends.” Greg smirked. Mycroft seemed to be distracted for a second; looking past his screen and nodding to someone. “Is this a bad time?” Greg asked.

 

“Apologies. Anthea was bringing some documents for tomorrow’s meeting. We shall not be disturbed again.” Mycroft replied.  
“Right.” Greg took another sip of his beer, then set it aside. “So…” Mycroft reached for his laptop. It was obvious from the wobbly movement that he had picked it up. “What are you doing?” Greg asked.

“Moving to a more suitable location.” Mycroft replied, setting the computer down and disappearing for a second. When he reappeared, his suit jacket and waistcoat were gone. Mycroft had removed his tie, unbuttoned his shirt collar, and rolled up his sleeves. “That’s better.” Mycroft sighed.

“God, Mycroft.” Greg gasped. The Dom raised an eyebrow.   
“Gregory?”  
“You…” Greg could feel himself hardening in his trousers at the sight of Mycroft’s…freckles.   
“Yes?” Mycroft asked.  
“Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” Greg replied.

“I…” Mycroft blushed, embarrassed. “I’m…not.”  
“Now, who’s been listening to Sherlock too much?” Greg snorted. “Just look at you. All pale and freckly.”  
“What!?” Mycroft exclaimed, looking at Greg in shock. The Dom began rolling down his sleeves.  
“Don’t do that…” Greg whined. Mycroft gave him a calculated look.   
“If you like them so much…I want you to show me.” Mycroft breathed, rolling the sleeve back up.

Greg grabbed the laptop and walked into his bedroom. He sat it down on the bed, facing him. He angled the camera and the screen, allowing him to see Mycroft’s reaction to what he was about to do. Greg kicked off his shoes and socks first, and then began unbuttoning his own shirt. Greg watched the Dom closely. Mycroft licked his lips as more and more of Greg’s chest was revealed. 

Greg unbuckled his belt, and began working on getting his trousers open. By now, he could hear Mycroft’s heavy breathing. He smirked at the screen. 

“Do you like what you see, Sir?” Greg asked.  
“Yes…Now take off your trousers and get on the bed.” Mycroft ordered. Greg hurried to comply, desperately hoping that Mycroft was going to let him cum tonight. He placed the laptop on the nightstand, giving Mycroft the ability to see all of the sub. “Good. Now I want you to show me how you pleasured yourself, as per my instructions.” 

Greg began by playing with his nipples, running a finger of each hand over the hardened nubs. He let out a low moan of pleasure at the sensation; a bulge began to form in his pants. Greg began trailing one hand down his torso and into the band of his boxers. He rubbed the heel of his palm over his hardening erection. 

“Remove your pants; I want to see all of you.” Mycroft breathed. Greg moved his hands to the band of his pants, and, lifting his hips, pushed them down his legs. He kicked the material off, sending it over the edge of the bed, and onto the floor. “Now close your eyes...and listen to my voice.” 

 

 

Greg did as he was told and waited for Mycroft to speak again. Greg heard what could only be the rustling of clothing, coming from the computer. He opened one eye to look at the screen, only just managing to hold back a gasp. The Dom’s laptop had been maneuvered, allowing Greg an enticing view of Mycroft’s now nude form. He was now lying on, what Greg assumed, was the bed in the Dom’s hotel room. 

“Gregory.” Mycroft said huskily. Greg’s eye instantly snapped closed, fearing that he had been caught.   
“Sir.” Greg replied.   
“I know you saw me, Gregory...”   
“I...yes, Sir.”   
“Your honesty pleases me. So, I will not make you put on the cock ring I placed in your bedside drawer.” Greg could hear the amusement in his Dom’s voice. 

“Oh..” Greg’s cock gave a powerful twitch at the thought.   
“Does the thought interest you, Gregory?” Mycroft asked. “Does the idea of my making you wear one, while fucking you-”  
“Yes!” Greg exclaimed, in over-excitement. “Mycroft...Sir, please...” Greg had moved one of his hands down to stroke his not fully-hardened-shaft.  
“Stop.” Mycroft replied, his voice commanding but soft. Greg removed his hand. “Good. I want you to retrieve the cock ring and put it on.”

“I thought...” Greg began.  
“You will wear it, and I will have the honor of making you cum, whilst wearing it.” The Dom replied.   
“Yes. Sir.” Greg opened his eyes and leaned towards the bedside table. He pulled the drawer out, finding an assortment of things that had not been there the last time. Greg retrieved the soft rubber ring and the small thing of lube. He set the two items on the bed next to him and closed the drawer.   
“Excellent forethought, Gregory.” 

“Sir?”  
“The lube. You will be needing it for what I have planned for you.” Greg glanced at the screen. His Dom was idly stroking his own cock, whilst watching Greg. “Have you ever used one of these before, Gregory?” It took Greg a moment to realize that Mycroft was talking about the rubber ring, and not the hard shaft in the Dom’s hand.   
“Y..yeah...once...Sir.” Greg replied slowly.   
“Then you know how to put it on?”

“Yes, Sir.” Greg replied, taking the cock ring and securing it in place.   
“Oh, Gregory...so beautiful.” Mycroft murmured. “Close your eyes once more.” Greg took one last longing look at his Dom before letting his eyes drift shut. “Listen to my voice...”   
“I’m listening, Master.” Greg smiled as he said the words, hoping to have some effect on the Dom.

“Lord, the things I...very good, Gregory.” There was a slight pause before Mycroft continued. “I want you to tease yourself. Not as you normally do, but slowly, sensually. Show me what I do to you. What thinking of me does to you.” Mycroft’s voice deepened as he continued. “You like my complexion and freckles, Gregory?”   
“God, yes.” Greg answered. He had begun the slow exploration of his own body, whilst listening to the silky voice of his Dom. “So...Gorgeous...Master.” Greg licked his lips. He imagined that pale, freckled, ginger leaning over him, fucking him.   
“Tell me, Gregory. How are you feeling?” Mycroft asked.  
“Good...safe...almost like I’m floating...Sir.”  
“That would mean you are nearly in subspace, Gregory.”  
“Please...Sir...may I touch...?” Greg gasped, pinching the sensitive flesh of his nipples.  
“You may not touch your cock. You may, however, open the lube and finger yourself.” Mycroft breathed.

Keeping his eyes closed, Greg blindly reached out on the mattress for the lubricant, finding it teetering on the edge of the bed. He opened the tube and spread some of the liquid onto the fingers of his left hand. Greg closed the tube, and set it next to his hip for easy access later. Greg tilted his pelvis up as he moved his hand down to tease the rim of his hole. Greg pressed one finger in slowly, letting his body get used to the feeling. 

“Gregory...” Mycroft gasped. “Show me...” Greg couldn’t bear to keep his eyes closed at the sound of his Dom coming undone. He glanced at the screen. Mycroft had his own eyes closed tightly; the hand around his cock had stilled. The head of Mycroft’s cock appeared as if it had been steadily leaking. Greg smiled; his Dom was trying to keep himself from cumming. When he had regained control over his body, Mycroft opened his eyes, meeting those of his sub’s. “Gregory.” He growled.

“I’m sorry, Master...” Greg whispered, averting his gaze.   
“You’re only sorry that you got caught, not for looking.” Mycroft hissed.  
“Yes...sir.” Greg could feel the floating sensation lessen.   
“Since I cannot punish you as I normally would, I will do so when I return.” Greg’s heart sank. “Tomorrow you will wear the ring and plug I have provided for you.”

“Yes, Sir.” Greg replied, defeated.  
“In the meantime, you will finish what we’ve started.” Mycroft finished.  
“Sir?” Greg asked, hopefully.   
“Finger yourself, Gregory. If you can manage to keep you eyes closed for the remainder of our session, I will allow you to cum.”   
“Thank you, Master.” Greg picked up the tube again and reapplied the lubricant to his fingers. 

Closing his eyes, Greg concentrated on the feeling of two of his fingers pressing into him. He gave a little whimper at the slight burn; it had been a while since he had done this. Slowly, he began to scissor his fingers, moving them in and out. Greg’s breathing increased as he felt the floating sensation begin to return. 

“Very good, Gregory. Now, add a third finger. Do not touch your prostate until I give you permission to do so.” Mycroft ordered.   
“Yes...Sir.” Greg moaned, inserting another finger into his hole. He gently thrust them in and out, careful to avoid hitting his prostate.   
“Such a good sub.” Greg could hear the wet sound of Mycroft pleasuring himself, and fought desperately to keep from looking. “Oh, Gregory.” The Dom moaned.

“May I touch it, Sir?” Greg’s voice was almost a whine.   
“Lord, Yes. Fuck yourself with your fingers.” Mycroft groaned.  
“Ohhh, Myc...Sir....” Greg crooked his fingers just so, hitting that sweet spot deep within his hole. A spark of ecstasy washed over him, the bubble of subspace closing in. Greg teased his nipples with his right hand, while the digits of his left pumped in and out of his body. “Fuck, Sir...sooo close...” Greg cried.  
“Cum, my beautiful sub...gift me the sight of your pleasure.” Mycroft let out a loud groan, signaling his own climax.   
“Yes...going to-” Greg felt the tell-tale twitching of his cock. He moaned as it shot out pulse after pulse of cum across his belly and chest. “God, Mycroft.”   
“Oh, Greg-ory.” The Dom sighed. 

Only the sound of ragged breathing filled the room, as Greg gave into the floating sensation fully. He let out a deep sigh of satisfaction and relief. 

“Gregory...” Mycroft’s soft voice called to the older man, through the haze of subspace.   
“Sir?” Greg replied, a bit groggy.   
“Come back to me, Pet.” The Dom purred.   
“Mycroft?” Greg asked though the haze of subspace.   
“Yes, Pet. Come back to me.” 

“I feel so...light.” Greg breathed.   
“Hmmm. That’s good.”  
“Tired.” Greg yawned.   
“Then sleep, pet.” Mycroft replied with a smirk.   
“Thank you, Master.” Greg smiled back at the screen.  
“Good night, Gregory.” Mycroft severed their connection and Greg closed the laptop. Too exhausted to get up, Greg used the corner of his sheet to wipe the drying cum from his stomach and chest.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff, humor, and character development.

Greg woke to the sound of his mobile text alert. He reached over to the nightstand, finding only the laptop. He let out a groan of frustration and sat up, remembering that he had left his mobile in the living room. He padded out of the bedroom and into the other room. Greg picked his mobile up from where it had been cast aside the previous evening. 

_You did well last night, Gregory._ -MH  
Greg smiled 

_Thank you, Sir._ -GL  
Greg walked back into the bedroom. His phone went off again. 

_I will be returning tomorrow._ -MH

 _I thought you were going to be gone a week?_ -GL

 _Our little session last night did wonders for clearing my head. I was able to resolve the mess from yesterday. Which means my business here will be concluded no later than this evening, enabling my return home by dinner the day after tomorrow._ -MH

 _That’s great, Sir._ -GL  
_Would you like to have dinner with me, Gregory?_ -MH  
Yes.-GL

 _Are you sure?_ -MH  
_Absolutely._ -GL

 _Come to mine, 7pm, Thursday evening. I have something special for you, Gregory._ -MH  
_I look forward to seeing you...Master._ -GL  
_As do I, Gregory. As do I._ -MH

Greg smiled, placing his mobile on the nightstand. 

******************************  
{at the NSY}

Greg had just sat down at his desk when Sherlock and John walked into the Inspector’s office. 

“What do you want now?” Greg sighed.  
“Case.” Sherlock said bluntly.  
“I don’t have anything for you right now, Sherlock.” When the consulting detective didn’t answer right away, Greg knew he was in for some trouble. 

“You are looking rather well today, Grahm.” Sherlock quipped.  
“Yeah, well. That’s what a good night’s sleep will do for a man.”  
“I’d say that your arrangement with my brother is doing wonders for your stress and insomnia.” He smirked. “Amazing what an--”

“You and Mycroft?” John asked, surprised, purposely cutting Sherlock off.  
“Not that it’s any of your business, but yes.” Greg huffed.  
“Well...that’s...ahem...Good for you, Greg.” John smiled awkwardly.  
“Thanks.” The older man grumbled. 

There was a knock at the door, and Sally poked her head in. 

“Sorry to interrupt...this came for you, Sir.” She held a small package in her hand.  
“Yeah, all right. Bring it here.” Greg motioned for her to step into the office. Sally swiftly walked to the desk, set the neatly wrapped parcel down, and exited the room. 

“That’s a very expensive gift.” Sherlock said, eyes narrowed in on the package.  
“What’s your point?” Greg asked, irritated. When the younger Holmes opened his mouth to speak, Greg stopped him. “Don’t. Just don’t.” 

“So, you don’t have anything for us?” John asked.  
“Not unless you want the robbery homicide from last week.” Greg replied, picking up the small silver parcel and placing it in his desk drawer.  
“Fine, but it’s hardly worth my time.” Sherlock held out his hand expectantly.  
“If you don’t want it then get out.”  
“We’ll take it.” John responded, not giving Sherlock any more of a chance to piss off Greg.  
“Here.” The older man held out the case file in question. 

“Thanks.” John took the folder and pulled the consulting detective from the room. He closed the door behind them, and turned to Sherlock. “You really didn’t have to do that. He’s obviously not ready for everyone to know...” They walked out of the homicide division and down the hall to the lift. 

“I do not see what the problem is. It is perfectly fine for a bisexual man to begin a relationship with a gay man.” Sherlock pressed the down arrow button for the lift. 

“Maybe Greg isn’t ready for all and sundry to know that he is bisexual. Ever think of that? No, of course not.”  
“I...” Sherlock paused, a brief look of shame on his face before it then turned to realization. “He wasn’t embarrassed about being bisexual.”  
“What?” John asked. 

“He was embarrassed that I would deduce something much worse.”  
“Sherlock, you’re doing it again...you’ve got that ‘we both know what’s going on here’ look.” John frowned as the lift chimed and opened. The two men stepped inside and waited until the doors were closed to continue speaking. 

“The package only confirms my suspicions.”  
“What about the damn package? You said it was expensive. Big deal, maybe your brother just likes giving his boyfriend gifts. It’s romantic.”  
“It had a sticker on it from a rather unique shop. One that caters to, shall we say, adventurous sexual activities.” Sherlock’s smirk grew.  
“You mean...like...a sex shop?” John asked.  
“Not exactly, but close.” Sherlock replied, as the doors to the lift opened, and he glided out towards the exit of NSY. 

******************************************

Greg sighed in relief as the consulting detective and his flatmate left the office. The last thing he wanted right now was to deal with Sherlock deducing the particulars, of his and Mycroft’s relationship. Greg looked at the clock; almost lunchtime. Good. He opened the drawer of his desk and pulled out the package. It really did look expensive. There were no identifying marks or card to indicate who it was from, but Greg figured it could only have been on person. _Mycroft._

He pulled at the little silver bow at the top, gently letting the shiny silver paper slowly unfold. Inside was a plain black box. Greg pushed the paper aside, and focused his attention on a small note attached to the box. 

Gregory-M

Greg smiled at the card and opened the box. Inside was a thin silver chain with a round tag on the end that read Submissive, Property of MH. Greg felt a twinge of pride upon reading the words. He lifted the chain out of its box and clasped it round his neck, tucking it into his shirt. He was glad to have foregone the tie this morning, in favor of comfort. His smile grew as he felt the chain against his skin, like a promise of caring and safety. Greg reached for his mobile and dialed his Dom’s number. 

“Holmes.” Mycroft answered.  
“Sir.” Greg wasn’t sure if the man was able to talk or not.  
“Yes.” Mycroft sounded irritated.  
“I wanted to thank you-”  
“Gregory?” Mycroft’s voice instantly softened. “I was not expecting to hear from you.”  
“Sorry. You’re busy...I’ll call back later, or text -”

“I’m just getting ready to board my flight back home, actually. I am glad to hear your voice.”  
“Really?” Greg relaxed. “I called to thank you for the gift.”  
“Is it to your liking? I was not sure...which you preferred...the silver seemed to suit better.”  
“It’s wonderful, Sir.” The older man replied.  
“Excellent. I...one moment.” Greg could hear mumbled voices. “Gregory?”  
“Yes.”  
“I’ve been informed that I must put my mobile away, so that we may take off.”  
“Right. I’ll let you go, then.”  
“I have one more short stop to make before I return. I should still be able to make dinner tomorrow night.”

“I look forward to seeing you, Sir.” Greg replied.  
“I want you to listen to the music file I had put on the laptop when you get home tonight. It should help you to relax, as it did before.”  
“Did you compose it?”  
“Indeed. Now I must go. Untill tomorrow, Gregory.”  
“Sir.” Greg sighed as his Dom hung up. 

**************************************

It was just going nine pm when Greg walked through the door of his flat. He locked the door and dropped his keys on the kitchen counter. He shrugged out of his coat and draped it over the arm of the sofa. Greg sunk down into the cushions with a sigh of relief and reached for the laptop. He located the music file Mycroft had mentioned; clicking play, music filled the small living room. Greg closed his eyes and let the sound wash over him. A thought suddenly occurred to him; Mycroft had personally composed this music for Greg. He listened to the notes more closely, more acutely sensing the feeling behind each one. He slept well that night, thoughts full of what would transpire upon his Dom’s return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut to follow this chapter. If you have any questions or if I did not tag for something, please let me know.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft returns from his trip and schedules lunch with Greg. Meanwhile, Sherlock decides to bother the inspector on the man's day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut and language. The next chapter will have explicit smut and some major tags. I will post the tags(in addition to the usual tagging) at the beginning of next chapter in the note as 'warning' for the content, please heed these warnings. Thank you~MistressMycroft.

Greg slept in, a knock on his front door waking him from a peaceful slumber. He groaned, reaching for his phone. The screen told him it was only a little past ten in the morning. The knocking didn’t cease. Greg threw back the covers and padded into the living room. 

“Just a minute,” Greg yelled at the door. He unlocked the door and opened it a crack.  
“Good morning, Inspector.”  
“Anthea? What are you doing here?” Greg asked, groggily. 

“Mr. Holmes had business at the office to take care of and wanted to make sure you had more than a cup of coffee for breakfast.” She held out a white paper bag. Greg opened the door wider to take the bag from her.  
“Come in and nose around if you want.” Greg offered.  
“Already have.” She smiled sweetly.  
“’Course you have.” 

“Besides, I have to get back to the office and make sure he eats something as well.”  
“What would he do without you?” Greg laughed.  
“What indeed. Have a splendid day off, Inspector.” She turned and walked down the hall to the lift. Greg closed the door, turning the lock again. 

Greg set the bag on the kitchen counter and pulled out its contents. A few minutes later he tucked into the rather hearty meal and a very strong English Breakfast tea. When his plate was empty and his tea almost finished, Greg’s mobile went off. He picked it up....Unlisted...text message. He usually didn’t open unlisted messages; except they were sometimes from Mycroft. He opened the message.

_Gregory, call when convenient.-MH._

That was unusual, more like something Sherlock would text. He called Mycroft’s cell.

“Holmes.”  
“Mycroft? Is everything alright?” Greg asked.  
“You’re referring to my text?”  
“Yes. It’s not...you.”  
“I hate texting, for that exact reason, which is why Sherlock seems to insist on using it as a main source of communication.”

“Yep, that sounds like him. So...um...”  
“I would like to take you out to a late lunch instead of dinner, if that is acceptable?”  
“Lunch? Sure. Do I have to...dress any certain way?”  
“Whatever you feel-”  
“Is it some place fancy? Or casual?” Greg asked.  
“Casual...”  
“Is that a question, or do you not know?”  
“I wanted to take you shopping for some...things, and lunch as an after thought.”  
“So, whatever was in the area of the place you want to take me shopping?” Greg smiled.  
“Yes.” Mycroft replied.  
“Will one of the suits I wear for work, minus the tie, work?”

“Yes. Should I pick you up?”  
“That’s fine. What time?”  
“Does two sound agreeable?” Mycroft asked.  
“Sounds good.”  
“I shall see you at two, then.”  
“Right, bye then.” Greg was about to hang up...  
“Gregory?” Mycroft called.  
“Yeah?”

“You forgot to address me correctly...” Greg froze. Shit.  
“I apologize, Sir. I forgot myself.”  
“I shall have to punish you accordingly, this evening.” The Dom’s voice took on a deep purr. 

“Should I address you-”  
“Remember what we agreed upon; Sir or Mr. Holmes, in public.” Mycroft replied.  
“Sir.”  
“That’s better.” Mycroft purred. “ I look forward to this afternoon.”  
“As do I, Sir.” The Dom hung up. Greg let his mobile fall to the counter-top.

“Fuck.” Greg hissed. “Stupid.” He ran a hand over his face.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled himself away from the kitchen counter and walked down the hall to the bathroom. Greg flipped on the light, not bothering to look at himself in the mirror as he stripped. He turned on the shower and stepped in, pulling the curtain closed behind him. He let the hot water cascade across his tired neck and back, and soak his hair. Greg’s thoughts would not stray from the way Mycroft had said ‘punishment’. He reached for the shampoo, opening the bottle and pouring some into his opposite hand. He replaced the bottle and began lathering his hair. 

I shall have to punish you... Mycroft’s voice echoed in Greg’s mind as he rinsed his silver locks. His thoughts wandered to the day in Mycroft’s office at the Diogenes club. Him, on his knees, before the Dom. _You would like that…? Watching me..._ Greg let out a moan, his cock twitching in interest... _Bringing myself off…cumming all over your pretty face?_

“Hun.” Greg, moved a hand down to his rapidly hardening shaft.

He remembered the look on the Dom’s face when he told Mycroft that he liked the man’s freckles. _I know it’s not supposed to be just about getting off, but...Mycroft ...he made it easy to forget...everything._ Greg began to stroke himself to the fantasy of letting the Dom use his mouth. As he grew closer to the edge, Greg imagined Mycroft thrusting into the sub’s throat in earnest; pulling out in time to paint Greg’s face with cum. 

“Myc-roft.” Greg groaned, his own climax ripping through him and spiraling down the drain. His breath was ragged as he leaned against the shower tiles. Greg shook his head, rinsed off, and proceeded with the rest of his shower. He know that Mycroft would deduce what he had done, without permission. 

**************************

When Greg returned to the living room, fully dressed and showered, he picked up his mobile. 

_Solved the robbery case-SH_  
_Send new case-SH_

Greg shook his head in amusement and began typing a reply.

_Sorry. My day off, give it to Donovan or Dimmock.-GL_  
_Don’t you have cases of your own to solve?-GL_

He received an immediate response.

_No-SH_  
_Boring-SH_

_Too bad. It’s my day off and I’m not going into the office because you waited until today to say you solved it.-GL_

Greg exited his messages and looked at the time; only noon. Time enough to watch some crap telly or catch a footie game, if there was one. Greg sat on the sofa. He placed his mobile on the cushion next to him and grabbed the remote off the coffee table between him and the telly. He clicked the on button and flipped through the channels. He landed on a random footie game as his mobile went off again. 

He glanced at the notification, Sherlock. Again.

_Fine. But don’t blame me when the killer gets away-SH_

Greg sighed. Petulant man-child. 

_I’ll tell Donnovan to expect you and your full report by one pm-GL_  
_No. She hates me-SH_  
_She will do what I ask her to. She is part of my team-GL_  
_Fine. Only because John says that I have to-SH_  
_Thank John for me-GL_

The loud sound of cheering and applause brought Greg’s attention back to the game on the telly. One of the teams had just scored a goal, and....he had missed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have explicit smut and some major tags. I will post the tags(in addition to the usual tagging) for next chapter in the beginning note as 'warning' for the content, please heed these warnings as they are very important. Thank you~MistressMycroft.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Greg spend some time together, in which they go shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATERIAL THAT IS NSFW IN THE EXTREME; DO NOT GOOGLE OR SEARCH THE TERMS (TOYS) MENTIONED/DISCUSSED IN THIS CHAPTER WHILE IN PUBLIC, AT WORK, COLLEGE, ETC.

There was a knock at the door, startling Greg. He turned off the telly and went to open it. On the other side stood his Dom. 

“Mycroft.” Greg breathed.  
“Good afternoon, Gregory.” The Dom replied. Greg stood aside and let the man into the flat. “Thank you.”  
“You’re early.” Greg smiled and closed the door behind the Dom.  
“Indeed. I am.” Mycroft walked further into the flat, then turned to face his sub. “I have something for you.” 

“A gift...Sir?” Greg asked, remembering himself.  
“You may think that...for now.” The tone in the Dom’s voice sent a shiver down Greg’s spine.  
“Sir?” Greg asked cautiously.  
“Bedroom, I should think.” Mycroft extended his hand to the sub. Greg didn’t hesitate to take the offered hand and lead the Dom towards his room. “Trousers down, please.” Mycroft said.

“I...Sir...” Greg had thought they would wait until further into their arrangement...surely the Dom did’t just expect him to drop-trow and take it.  
“I’m not going to-” Mycroft stopped himself. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a box, much like the one Greg’s chain was in. “Here.” He handed the box to Greg.  
“What is it?”  
“Open it and you shall see.” Mycroft answered.

Greg sat on the bed and unwrapped the ‘gift’. Indside, nestled on silver tissue paper was... “It’s a...plug...”  
“Yes.”  
“You want me to use it...Sir?”  
“Yes.” Mycroft’s voice dropped into that purr Greg liked.  
“Now? Sir?” The sub asked.  
“That would please me very much.” 

Greg stood, setting the box aside, and reached for the bedside table. He pulled out the drawer and withdrew a bottle of lube. He set it down next to the box and began unfastening his belt. “Would you like the pleasure of opening me up, Sir?” Greg asked. 

“Such a good sub, to offer your Master the opportunity of touching your body.” Mycroft replied, moving to retrieve the lube. “Over the bed. On your stomach, please.”  
“Yes, Master.” Greg dropped both his trousers and pants before positioning himself on the bed.  
“Good, Gregory.” Mycroft had taken off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, before taking the lube in hand. He spread it between his fingers, warming it. “I’m going to touch you, now, Gregory.”  
“Please, Sir.” Greg whimpered, clutching at the sheets. 

Mycroft lowered his hand to touch his sub’s most intimate place. He rubbed gently at the man’s puckered hole before then slipping a slickened finger inside. Greg’s passage clenched around the digit. 

“Easy, Gregory. Relax, I’m not going to hurt you.” Mycroft said softly, removing his finger and adding more lube.  
“I’m trying sir, It’s only....I’m anxious to have your hands on me,” Greg panted.  
“I cannot continue if you do not relax, Gregory.” Mycroft whispered, running his other hand down the sub’s back. Greg let his head drop as he tried to steady his breathing. “That’s it...” The Dom said as Greg began to do as he was told. Mycroft added a second finger and began scissoring the digits inside the sub. 

 

“Fuck, Myc-Sir...” Greg moaned into matress.  
“Almost, Gregory.” Mycroft said soothingly. He added another finger.  
“Ah....” Greg clawed at the sheets.  
“There...all nice and stretched...” Mycroft smirked as he withdrew his fingers and picked up both the lube and the plug. “Ready for the plug, Gregory?”  
“Yes...Sir.” Greg replied.

Mycroft covered the silver plug in lubrication and pressed it inside of his sub. 

“Oh....” Greg gasped as the cool metal entered his body.  
“Very good, Gregory.” Mycroft encouraged, as the plug was finally seated within Greg’s arse.  
“Thank you, Sir.” Greg, panted. “May I...” He began to ask.

“You may not cum...” The Dom leaned over Greg’s back. “...however if you are good throughout our day and dinner, I may grant you one wish.” Mycroft whispered.  
“Is this the punishment you promised, Sir?” Greg asked, tilting his hips backwards. He could feel the Dom’s erection against his arse cheek.  
“Yes.” Mycroft hissed, one hand finding its way into Greg’s hair and pulling just hard enough to make his point. “It is.”

Greg smiled and lowered his pelvis back to the matress, groaning as his own hardness was once agian trapped against his stomach.

“Wise choice.” Mycroft said, placing a kiss on Greg’s neck before standing. “I’m going to clean up while you cool down and re-dress.” He moved to the small bathroom and washed his hands, the door wide open.

“Sir?” Greg asked.  
“Yes, Gregory?” Mycroft quirked and eyebrow.  
“The wish, you mentioned....” Greg bit his lip nervously.  
“I will not fuck you.” Mycroft replied flatly.  
“...Would you let me touch you...or...”  
“That depends on your behavior, doesn’t it?” The Dom smirked. When Greg didn’t respond or look at him, Mycroft let out a sigh. “What is it that you would wish for?”  
“I...I haven’t been intimate with anyone in...well, a long time...and I was hoping...as much as I want-”  
“You need touch without the sex?”  
“Could we just cuddle in bed, after lunch.?” Greg asked.

Mycroft dried his hands and walked back towards the bed. He sat next to his sub and ran a hand throught the man’s hair. “If that is what you want? Are you sure you wouldn’t rather cum after an entire afternoon of overstimulation?”  
“I...I want both...but...I need to feel...”  
“Wanted?” Mycroft finished.  
“Yes, Sir.” Greg nodded.  
“Look at me, Gregory.” The Dom ordered. The sub turned onto his back and met Mycroft’s eyes.  
“Sir.”

“I told you, on that first night...it is my job as your Dom to care for you, mind, body, and soul. I have quieted your mind and pleasured your body...Tonight, I will care for your soul. I will cuddle with you if that is what you require.” Mycroft placed a hand on Greg’s cheek and leaned over him. Without hesitation his lips met that of his sub’s. Greg moaned at the contact and the Dom imediately pulled away. “Now, pull up your pants and trousers, we have some shopping and lunch to attend to.” Mycroft stood and walked out of the room.

Greg sat up, shifting the plug inside of him. He bit his lip to keep himself from moaning, his cock twitching and leaking. He sat there for a moment, just breathing, to calm himself before standing. Greg then realized that his pants and trousers were around his ankles. Fuck! He slowly bent over to retrieve them. The plug moved again, causing Greg’s cock to let out a dribble of precum. Can’t do this...too much... “Sir?” Greg called out, his voice hoarse.

Mycroft re-entered the room. “Is there a problem, Gregory?”  
“If I move any more...gonna cum...sir.” He panted.  
“Well, that is a problem, isn’t it.”  
“Please, Sir. I don’t want to...without permission...please, help?”  
“You won’t like it...” Mycroft sighed.  
“Please....I want to cuddle....” Tears began rolling down the sub’s face.

“Don’t cry, Gregory...I will help you...” Mycroft exited the room momentarily before re-appearing with a large glass. He moved towards Greg and knelt on the floor. “ Place both your hands on my shoulders. Don’t worry about hurting me or wrinkling the suit.” Greg did as he was told, dropping his pants and trousers in favor of putting his hands on Mycroft. “Good...now, I’m going to submerge your cock in this ice water...it will be very cold.” The Dom placed one hand on Greg’s hip while the other thrust the glass upwards and over Greg’s cock. 

Greg let out a shout at the touch of the ice water around his erection. Mycroft uttered comforting phrases as he held the glass in place. Greg fought to keep from moving as his shaft began to shrink. 

 

“That’s it, Gregory....” Mycroft caressed the sub’s hip as he withdrew the glass. Greg let out a whimper of relief. The glass was set aside and Mycroft brought his other hand up to lay over that of his sub’s.  
“Thank you, Sir.” Greg sighed.  
“You’re very welcome...Do you require help with anything else?” Mycroft asked, squeezing the hand under his own.  
“No, Sir. I can manage.” Greg replied, removing his hands from the Dom’s body.

“Very well. I will be in the other room, when you are ready.” He picked up the glass and left the room. Mycroft walked through the living room and into the kitchen. He dumped the ice water into the sink and set the glass on the counter before leaning against it. He let out a deep breath, trying to calm his own traitorous body. Mycroft knew he had done right by his sub, but... _oh how he had wanted to suck Gregory off while fucking his own hand._ His cock throbbed at the thought and Mycroft closed his eyes. _Bad Idea....Greg on his knees, face painted in Mycroft’s cum...the two of them cuddling in bed, kissing and rubbing off on each other..._

“Sir?” Greg asked, from the doorway behind the Dom.  
_Fuck!_ Mycroft lowered his head.  
“Sir...are you...alright?” Greg felt out of place asking.  
“No...I...give me a moment or two.” Mycroft answered.  
“I could wait in the living room...if you wanna use...” Greg didn’t get to finish his statement before Mycroft rushed past Greg, back through the bedroom, and into the bathroom. He slammed the door behind him. 

Mycroft unzipped his fly, pulled down his trousers and pants, and took ahold of his cock. He got two strokes in, when there was a knock on the door.  
“Sir?”  
“Don’t...” Mycroft warned.  
“Can I...there’s lube in the first drawer.” Greg replied before making his retreat. 

Mycroft found the lube and spread it over his shaft. He mentally chastised himself for being so weak in front of his sub. He came to the images he had previously been fantasizing about, painting the sink cabinet with thick white stripes. Once he regained control, Mycroft cleaned himself and then the cabinet before running some water over his face. He dried his hands, composed himself, and exited the bathroom. He found Greg kneeling next to the sofa in the living room. Mycroft smiled.

“You are by far, the best sub I have ever had the pleasure of training.” Mycroft said softly as he moved to stand in front of Greg.  
“Sir?”  
“You asked for help when you knew you wouldn’t be able to keep from disobeying...” Mycroft sat on the sofa next to his sub. “You expressed your needs to me...” He carded his fingers through Greg’s hair. “You anticipated your Dom’s needs...” Greg leaned into the Dom’s touch. “...And you knelt in waiting without being told to do so.”

“Thank you, Sir.”  
“No. Thank you, Gregory.” Mycroft stood. “We should be on our way.” Mycroft offered his hand to the sub.

*************************************************************************************

 

Mycroft had the car drop himself and Greg a block from their destination. 

“This isn’t the side of town I would expect you to shop in.” Greg said.  
“Hmm.” Mycroft chuckled. “Follow me.” He said, turning down an alley. He lead Greg to the back of the building and down another alley, which opened up into a small quad of shops.  
“This is different.” Greg commented, as they walked through the multitude of independent shops. 

Mycroft entered one of the corner shops; it was slightly more secluded than the others. The windows were tinted, and the doors were made of heavy wood. He opened the door and allowed Greg to enter before him. Mycroft smiled as his sub stopped just inside the door.

“M!” The older woman behind the counter called as she moved towards the two men.  
“Evon.” Mycroft nodded.  
“It’s been a while, my boy.” She smiled. Then, looking at Greg, she said, “You must be M’s sub.” Greg wasn’t sure what the protocol was, so he only nodded. 

“I gave a list to Marcell. Did you get it?” Mycroft asked.  
“I have it ready for you, If you would like to review it before purchasing?”  
“I would.” Mycroft replied.  
“If you would follow me, gentelmen.” She turned and walked towards the back of the store. She pulled aside a thick black and red curtain. “Through here.” Mycroft pulled Greg into the room. Evon closed the curtain behind them. There was a table in the middle of the room, and on it were several items.

“You may speak.” Mycroft said as they approached the table.  
“You brought me to a sex shop. Why?” Greg asked.  
“I wanted to introduce you to some of the items that are used in a BDSM relationship. You may pick what you like from the table.” Mycroft replied, selecting one of the said items.  
“I don’t know what any of these are.” Greg picked up something.

“That is a spider gag.” Mycroft smiled.  
“What is it for?” Greg swallowed loudly. It looked much like the ball-gags Greg had seen before, only instead of a ball attached in the middle, there was a metal ring.

“It keeps the sub’s mouth open so the Dom may use it as they see fit.”  
“You mean so they can fuck their sub’s face?” Greg asked.  
“Indeed.” Mycroft locked gazes with the older man. “Does that appeal to you?”  
“Yes.” Greg answered.  
“Good. Place it in the bag.” Mycroft pointed to the unmarked black shopping bag. Greg did as he was told and returned to browsing the items. 

Greg picked up a large leather zippered pouch, raising an eyebrow at Mycroft.  
“Open it.” He smirked. Greg unzipped the leather bag, laying it open on the table.  
“What the hell?” Greg exclaimed, looking at the numerous rods in varying sizes.  
“Sounding rods, very pleasurable.” Mycroft said, lifting one from the case.  
“Do I want to know?”  
“Ureathral sounding. You lube the rod and slide it into the penis to stimulate the prostate, until completion.”  
“And you’ve used these on...?”  
“I never use anything on or with a sub that I have not tried myself.” Mycroft answered. “I have my own set, of course.”  
“What if I decide I don’t like it?” Greg asked.

“If you try it and decide you would rather not repeat the experience, we will not use them again.” Mycroft replied.  
“Some of these are rather large...”  
“You are meant to begin with the smallest and eventually work your way up...as one would do with plugs and other various toys.” The Dom explained.  
“I...I’ll try it.” Greg replied. Mycroft nodded. He then replaced the rod and zipped up the case. Greg put it in the bag.

Mycroft handed him another one of the items. “I would like you to give this a try.” Greg blushed. “It’s for orgasm denial.”  
“I’ve seen one of those before...isn’t the person who wears it supposed to be fitted for it?” Greg rolled the cock cage in his hand.  
“It was made just for you.” Mycroft whispered. Greg looked at the Dom.  
“You...how could you have possibly?” Mycroft just gave him a knowing look. “Right.” Greg smiled.  
“Anything else catch your eye?” The Dom asked.  
“You didn’t choose any...uh...toys?” Greg replied. 

“I thought we could choose them together.” Mycroft smiled.  
“All right. What about the rest of this stuff?” Greg gestured to the remaining items on the table.  
“I will choose a few more things that I would like us to try and then we can pick out some toys.” 

Mycroft put a handful of things into the bag before picking it up and escorting Greg back into the main store. Evon held their bag at the front counter while they browsed. Mycroft allowed Greg to choose whatever he wanted. When they had finished making their selection, the two men returned to the counter and Evon rang them up. 

“It was good to see you again, M.” Evon smiled.  
“Tell Marcell thank you.” Mycroft replied with a nod. He handed the bag to Greg, and led him out of the store. 

“Now what, Sir?” Greg asked. Mycroft nodded towards a set of stairs opposite where they had entered the quad. He led the sub up the staircase to another shop.  
“Here we are.” Mycroft stopped in front of the storefront window.  
“Lingerie?” Greg asked, somewhat startled. “I...I don’t think...”  
“Relax, Gregory...This stop is for me.” Mycroft smiled, moving to the entrance of the shop.  
“For y...you?” Greg followed the Dom into the store. 

Mycroft walked up the the register and placed a card on the counter. The young woman took the card and looked at it. “Welcome back, M.” She smiled. “Vincent is just finishing up a fitting, he will be with the two of you shortly. Please have a seat.” 

 

Greg and Mycroft sat in the chairs provided. “What exactly are we here for, Sir?” Greg asked.  
“I have several of my wiastcoats tailored here.” Mycroft replied.  
“You wear waistcoat corsets?” Greg asked surprised.  
“And regular corsets...” The Dom smiled. 

“M! Wonderful to see you!” A tall, graying man called, walking towards the two men.  
“Vincent.” Mycroft stood to greet the man.  
“Here for that fitting?” Vincent smiled, shaking Mycroft’s hand. “And who is this lovely specimen?”  
“Yes. This is Gregory.”  
“Yours?” Vincent asked.  
“Indeed.”

“And are we fitting you for anything, Gregory?” Vincent asked. Greg looked at Mycroft for direction.  
“Not today, Vincent.” Mycroft gave his sub a soft smile.  
“Pity. I would love to tailor something for this silver fox.” Vincent chuckled.  
“Did Sampson send you my mesurements?” Mycroft asked, changing the subject.

“Yes. Though I don’t know why...they haven’t changed all that much.” Vincent replied.  
“I tend to fluctuate, you know that.”  
“You worry too much, M. You have been within the same range for years...Shall we head back to the dressing room?” Vincent asked.  
“Please.” Mycroft nodded, following the man.

“I’ll wait here.” Greg said from the seating area.  
“No need Gregory...unless the idea makes you uncomfortable?”  
“No...not uncomfortable...” Greg looked down at the floor.  
“Why don’t the two of you go into the changing room while I fetch those garments?” Vincent suggested.  
“Gregory?” Mycroft held out his hand. The sub nodded and walked behind his Dom as he entered the fitting room. When they were left alone, Mycroft spoke.

“Are you all right, Gregory?” He asked.  
“I...the thought of you in a corset does things to me...Sir.” Greg replied, his cheeks turning pink.  
“Ah...” Mycroft hung up his suit jacket and placed their bag on the bench provided. He then turned to Greg, and crowded him against the wall. “What sort of things...?”  
“Sir...” Greg gasped. Mycroft smiled and trailed a hand down Greg’s chest and over the front of his trousers. 

“You’re getting hard...perhaps I should lock you up?” Mycroft whispered in his sub’s ear.  
“Please...You make it difficult to do as ordered...Sir.” Greg panted.

“Indeed I do.” Mycroft took a step back and reached into their bag. “Open your trousers...” He took the cage out of the bag. Greg did as he was told. Mycroft opened the lock and separated the cage from the ring. “Take out your cock.” Mycroft placed the key into the bag. Greg moved his trousers to mid-thigh and lowered his pants to just below his bollocks. “Good.” Mycroft kneeled in front of Greg, and slid the ring into place before then securing the cage. Greg let out a gasp at his Dom’s touch and bit his lip to keep quiet. Mycroft clicked the lock closed, securing Greg’s cock. “There. Better?” He asked, looking up at Greg.  
“Yes. Thank you, Sir.” He breathed. Mycroft smiled.  
“Will you permit me to touch you, Gregory?” The Dom asked.  
“Here? What about-”  
“He will wait until called.” Mycroft pointed to the button on the wall next to the door. Greg nodded.

Mycroft leaned towards Greg’s groin, inhaling through his nose as he nuzzled the sub’s caged cock. 

“Mycroft.” Greg breathed heavily.  
“Beautiful.” The Dom replied, placing a kiss on Greg’s hip, before standing. Greg was blushing furiously.  
“No one...”  
“Shhhh....” Mycroft whispered. “You are beautiful...in so many ways.”  
“So are you, Sir.” Greg replied.  
“You need to re-dress, so that I may continue with my fitting...” Mycroft said, stepping back. Greg noticed that the Dom wasn’t entirely unaffected by the encounter, but chose to remain silent. When they were both composed, Mycroft rang the bell and a few seconds later, Victor walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if I need to add any other tags for this chapter, I'v added everything I can thing of...there is always the possibility that I missed something, so please let me know. Thank you~MistressMycroft.


	15. Chapter 15 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After shopping Greg and Mycroft return to the Dom's flat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read the tags.

After they finished shopping and had their late lunch, the two men went back to Mycroft’s flat. 

“Take everything upstairs into the bedroom. I will join you shortly.” Mycroft said.  
“Do you want me to take that one?” Greg asked, nodding to the black bag in the Dom’s hands.  
“No. I will hold on to this one.” He replied.  
“Ok.” Greg turned and headed up the staircase and into the master bedroom. He placed the bags on the bed.

Mycroft opened the bag he was holding and pulled out the box inside it. He tossed the bag into the kitchen trash, before setting the box on the counter. Mycroft opened it to look at the contents, debating internally on what to do. He paced the kitchen for a while, going over his options. Mycroft was snapped out of his mind palace by the chiming of the grandfather clock in the main hallway. He closed the box, carrying it with him as he made his way upstairs. When Mycroft entered the bedroom, he found Greg kneeling next to the bed, waiting. 

“I have something for you, Gregory.” Mycroft said, standing in front of his sub. “Rise.”  
“Sir?” Greg asked, as he stood.  
“Open it.” The Dom indicated toward the box he was holding. Greg looked at Mycroft curiously as he lifted the box’s lid.  
“Mycroft...” Greg said in surprise, looking up at the man.  
“You’ve done so well in the last week-and-a-half, that I was hoping you would wear a training collar...”  
“Yes...I would like to very much, only...” Greg suddenly looked very sad.  
“If at the end of our agreed upon time, you no longer wish to continue...you may return it.”

“It’s not that. I mean, I doubt that I won’t want to continue when the month is up...it’s just the thought that I can’t proudly wear it in public that...hurts.” Greg replied, running his hands over the soft and finely crafted leather.  
“Ah...but you have the chain I gave you?” Mycroft asked, setting the box aside.  
“Yeah, I never take it off.” Greg reached into his shirt and pulled out the silver chain.  
“If you decide you wish to be mine, I will give you one that has my name, not just initials. Would that be something you would wear?” Mycroft asked.  
“What if...Wouldn’t it put you in some kind of awkward position...people knowing-”  
“No. My position gives me the ability to...keep others from mentioning such things...”  
“You mean, if they want to keep their jobs they won’t say anything.” Greg chuckeled. 

“That, and I know a lot of damning information about many important people.” Mycroft smiled. Greg returned his Dom’s smile, and looked down at the collar in his hands.  
“Will you help me put it on?” He asked, holding it out to Mycroft.  
“It would be my pleasure.” The Dom purred, taking the collar from his sub. “Turn, please.” 

Greg did as he was asked, turning away from his Dom. Mycroft lifted the leather over Greg’s head and brought it around the sub’s neck. He buckled it in place temporarily, using two fingers to test the tightness. Satisfied it wasn’t restricting breathing or bloodflow, Mycroft secured it in place. 

“Thank you, Sir.” Greg sighed happily.  
“You are beautiful, Gregory.” Mycroft moved to stand in front of his sub, cupping the man’s cheek. Greg smiled at the praise. “Would you like me to remove the plug and cage, Pet?”  
“Did I earn my cuddles, Sir?” Greg asked, leaning into his Dom’s hand.  
“Indeed. You did very well.” Mycroft nodded. “In the future, I will expect you to be able to do just as well without the help of the cage.”  
“Thank you, Sir....I would like it very much if you removed them.”

“Undress and lay on the bed.” Mycroft replied, dropping his hand. As Greg began divesting himself of his clothing, the Dom moved the bags off the bed and onto the floor. Mycroft pulled back the covers to bunch at the end of the bed. He then picked up the bags and took them into the walk-in closet. When the Dom returned, he was wearing only trousers and a shirt. He rolled up his sleeves as he approached the bed. Greg was on his back, watching Mycroft closely. The Dom produced a key from his pocket and held it up. 

“I should warn you that with the constant prostate stimulation, due to the plug, you will...become erect when I remove the cage. It could be painful after being denied all day. You may even cum...”  
“Do I have permission if I do?” Greg asked cheekily.  
“Yes, Pet.” Mycroft crawled onto the mattress and between Greg’s spread thighs. “I’m going to remove the plug first. It may lessen the urge to cum.” He pocketed the key.  
“Not particularly sporting of you, Sir.” Greg smiled.

“Hand me one of those pillows. It will be easier to remove if you are propped up at an angle.”  
“You want one of the decorative ones, Sir?” Greg asked.  
“Hand me the blue one.” Mycroft said. The sub gave his Dom the pillow he had asked for and lifted his hips. The Dom positioned the pillow underneath his sub, angling Greg’s arse upward. “There we are, you can lower your pelvis now.” Mycroft said, petting one of Greg’s thighs. “Ready?”  
“Yes. Sir.” Greg nodded.

Mycroft reached between the cheeks of Greg’s arse and located the flared based of the plug. He grasped the base with his fingertips. Greg tried to relax as his Dom pulled the plug out. It made a slick popping noise as it was drawn completely from his body. Greg let out a whimper at the emptiness. Mycroft set the plug on the nightstand, for cleaning later.  
“Do you have any need to use the toilet before we continue?” Mycroft asked, rubbing both of Greg’s thighs.  
“Not currently, Sir.” Greg shook his head.  
“Alright. I’m going to unlock you now, Pet.” Mycroft leaned over Greg and kissed him briefly.  
“I’m ready, Sir.” 

Mycroft removed the key from his pocket once more, bringing it down to meet the lock. He inserted it and turned, resulting in a quiet click as it opened. The Dom removed the lock and set it aside. Mycroft looked up at Greg with a wicked grin. The sub let out an answering whine. The cage slid off his rapidly-hardening shaft, slowly. The ring was quickly removed, to avoid any pain or damage. 

“Ah...fu--...Master.” Greg moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure. He panted at the intensity of the feeling. His Dom hadn’t been kidding about how strong the urge to cum was...but he wasn’t...quite there.  
“Does it feel good?” Mycroft asked, placing the cage and its parts next to the plug.  
“Yes...almost...not quite...” Greg gasped, not daring to touch himself without permission. The Dom smiled and leaned over his sub.  
“What do you want?” Mycroft asked, his lips ghosting over Greg’s.

“You...Master.” Greg breathed.  
“How?” The Dom asked, raising an eyebrow. The sub was suddenly struck with an idea.  
“I want to...” Greg was momentarily distracted as Mycroft began nibbling on his jaw and neck.  
“Yes?”  
“Rub off on you...Sir.” Greg answered. Mycroft pulled away to look his sub in the eye. He leaned back and moved off the bed. He quickly shed his trousers, pants, and shirt. Greg’s eyes widened in surprise.

“I must inform you that this counts towards your cuddles.” Mycroft said, moving back between Greg’s thighs.  
“Duly noted, Sir.” Greg replied. Mycroft lowered his hips to his sub’s. “Ah...” Greg moaned.

“Pet.” Mycroft hissed, capturing Greg’s lips in a frantic kiss. _Oh, how he had fantasized about this as he brought himself off with his hand...so many times..._ “You may touch me, Gregory.” He whispered against his sub’s lips. Greg’s hands wrapped around Mycroft’s back, eliciting a growl from the Dom. 

“Please, Sir.” The sub pleaded, as they began to rock against each other.  
“Yes...Gregory.” Mycroft panted against his sub’s neck as their cocks rubbed together.  
“Kiss me...My-Master...please...” Greg moaned. The Dom nibbled his way back to his sub’s lips.  
“Mine...” The Dom declared before ravishing Greg’s mouth.  
“...Yours...” Greg murmured against Mycroft’s lips, the movement of his hips beginning to stutter.  
“Cum for me, Pet.” Mycroft whispered in between kisses. 

“Ah...Mycroft!” Greg shouted, every muscle in his body drawn tight as he climaxed, his cock spurting between them. Mycroft smiled at Greg softly, watching the man’s eyelids flutter in pleasure. When his body was spent, Greg relaxed beneath his Dom. His eyes opened slowly and he looked up at Mycroft.

“All right, Gregory?” Mycroft asked, kissing him once more.  
“Better than.” Greg sighed, smiling contently.  
“Color?” The Dom asked.  
“Green...Sir.”  
“I should very much like to...” Mycroft hesitated, looking shy, for once in his life.  
“Whatever you want, Mycroft...Sir.” Greg said, cupping the Dom’s cheek sweetly.  
“I...would you let me paint your face with my cum?” Mycroft asked, covering Greg’s hand with his own.  
“I would like that...” Greg breathed.

The Dom pressed a kiss to his sub’s palm and moved to straddle the man’s chest. Mycroft slid a hand through Greg’s still-warm release and used it to coat his shaft. Greg let out a small moan at the sight. Mycroft pressed his free hand to the mattress next to his sub’s head as he began stroking his cock. On one particularly strong thrust of his hips, the head of Mycroft’s shaft smeared Greg’s lips with pre-cum.

“You taste wonderful.” Greg murmured as he licked his sullied lips.  
“Unn...you are deliciously naughty...” Mycroft groaned, throwing his head back, his hand moving faster.  
“So are you, Master.” Greg replied, his hands moving up the Dom’s thighs to his waist. 

“Fuck...Greg-ory...” Mycroft’s hips stilled, his hand aiming his cock at Greg’s face. His release shot over the sub’s lips, cheeks, and chin. When it gave its final twitch, Mycroft pressed his cock against Greg’s lips, spreading the fluid there. “Clean me...” Mycroft breathed harshly. Greg smirked, licking up what little cum he could reach with his tongue, before taking the head of his Dom’s softening shaft into his mouth. 

Greg sucked and licked until Mycroft pulled away, too sensitive to stand the stimulation any longer. Mycroft ran a finger through the cooling cum on Greg’s cheek, bringing it to the sub’s lips. Greg sucked on the Dom’s fingers, letting the flavor of his Master linger on his tongue. 

“I think we should clean ourselves before settling in for the night.” Mycroft smirked.  
“I would like that. Bath?” Greg asked.  
“Cheeky, sub....” Mycroft slowly climbed off Greg to lay next to him momentarily. “A bath it is then.” “Thank you, Sir...” Greg rolled towards the Dom and pressed up against the man’s side.  
“I have wanted to do that since you kneeled for me at the Diogenese...Thank you for indulging me.” Mycroft kissed Greg’s forehead. “Now, up with you...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second half of this chapter(part two) includes the after care. Just in case anyone thinks I may have forgotten.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftercare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but I will be uploading the next chapter a little later today.

Greg rolled to the other side of the bed and sat up. Mycroft did the same and moved to collect his sub. They walked into the en-suite bathroom. Mycroft flipped on the light and led Greg to the large tub at the opposite side of the room. 

“Sit on the edge and turn on the water.” Mycroft said, softly, walking towards the cupboard. He opened it, removed two large towels, two wash rags, and returned to his sub. Greg had turned on the water, tentatively testing it, until he found the right temperature. Mycroft set the large towels on the rack next to them and handed one of the cloths to Greg. “Wet this one, so I may clean our mess.” Greg moved the cloth under the hot water and handed it back to the Dom. 

“You did make rather a large mess of me, Sir.” Greg chuckled.  
“Did you not enjoy it?” Mycroft asked, scrubbing the dried cum from the sub’s stomach.   
“Oh, yes...I enjoyed it a lot. I don’t think I’ve felt this...at peace in a very long time.” Greg took the cloth from Mycroft and rinsed it.   
“I’m glad...” He replied, taking the wash rag back and wiping Greg’s face. “There, all clean.”  
“Not quite, Sir.” Greg stood and bent over.

 

“Ah.” Mycroft rinsed the cloth once more and began cleaning the sub’s still stretched hole. When finished, he stood and threw the cloth in the trash next to the sink.   
“You’re not going to wash that?” Greg asked, standing again.   
“No. Now stopper the tub and get in, please.” Mycroft answered.

Greg stoppered the drain and the tub began to fill. He stepped in and sat down, letting out a sigh. Mycroft returned with a candle and oil diffuser. He set it on the far edge of the tub and lit the candle. 

“Smells nice. What is it?” Greg asked.   
“A relaxing mixture of essential oils.” Mycroft replied. “Move forward just a bit, please.” Greg scooted and let his Dom settle in behind him. “You may lean back now.”   
“I like this.” Greg murmured as he reclined against his Dom.   
“As do I.” Mycroft sighed, wrapping his arms around Greg.  
“Does this count as part of my cuddles as well?”   
“Indeed.” Mycroft said, kissing the man’s cheek.


	17. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg unknowingly does something 'a bit not good' and learns the truth behind one of Mycroft's hard limits. Also, a little glimpse into Mycroft's past(see notes below).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains discussions of a past abusive relationship, character specific-triggers, hard-limits, and such.

Greg woke up in his Dom’s bed; he rolled over to find Mycroft gone. The spot where the man had been when they went to sleep the night before was cold. Greg frowned and got up. He found his clothes, dressed, and went down stairs. He walked through the house, looking for the Dom. The man was nowhere to be found. Greg moved to the living room and sat down. He debated on whether he should leave or not. 

Suddenly the bookcase on the wall next to the entertainment center opened inwards. Greg shot to his feet, letting out a gasp of surprise. Mycroft walked through, a book in hand. He looked up when he heard the noise Greg made. He smiled and closed the book. The bookcase slid shut behind him.

“Good morning, Gregory.” Mycroft said, pleasantly.  
“I shouldn’t really be surprised, but-”  
“Indeed.” Mycroft smirked, placing the book in his hand on the shelf.  
“Some sort of secret office, Mr. Bond?” Greg joked. 

“Not exactly. Perhaps on day, I will show you.” Mycroft replied.  
“Why not show me now?” Greg asked.  
“Because...you are not ready, as of yet.” Mycroft moved closer to Greg. “The number of times in the last 24 hours that you have forgotten to properly address me is climbing...”

“I...I...Sir-”  
“Shhhhh.” The Dom held up a hand, smirking. “I think it’s time to introduce you to a new form of punishment.” He turned away from Greg and moved towards the stairs. The sub followed, anxious to see what the Dom had thought up. They entered the bedroom. “Kneel please.” 

Greg did as he was told, kneeling next to the bed as he waited for further instruction. Mycroft went to the walk-in closet, and returned holding a medium-sized box in his hand. He set it on the bed and opened the lid. The Dom pulled out a black and silver object.

“Look at me, please.” Mycroft requested. Greg looked up at the Dom. “This is your paddle. I hope you will not have to become too familiar with it. This paddle will be used for punishment only. If you forget to address me correctly more than twice, I will use the paddle instead of my hand, on your arse. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”  
“Good. Now, since this will be your first experience with the paddle, I will give you no more than five swats.” Mycroft said, turning the paddle in his hands.  
“That seems like a small amount, Sir.” Greg replied, watching the Dom closely.  
“The punishment will be administered bare arse, and I will not be gentle. It will hurt.” Mycroft explained.  
“Why would it hurt-oh.” Greg looked at the paddle. “It doesn’t have holes, Sir.”  
“Exactly, nothing to soften the blow.” Mycroft replied.  
“I’m ready, Sir.” Greg nodded to the paddle.

“Remove your trousers and pants, then lean on the bed.” Mycroft smiled. Greg undressed, setting his clothes on the bed next to him as he leaned over. The Dom moved towards the sub. “It is customary to greet the instrument of your punishment as you would a lover.” Mycroft held the paddle in front of Greg’s face. The sub pressed his lips to the soft leather. “Good. Are you ready?” The Dom asked. 

“Yes, Sir.” Greg nodded. He spread his feet wide, in order to brace himself for the punishing blows. Mycroft stepped closer, and stood to the sub’s side. He brought the paddle down hard on Greg’s left arse cheek. The older man let out a pained yelp. Mycroft then swung the paddle again, this time landing the swat on Greg’s right arse cheek. 

“Color?” Mycroft asked, when he noticed tears beginning to run down Greg’s face.  
“Green.” Greg whimpered.  
“Are you sure, Pet?” The Dom asked, rubbing a hand over Greg’s stinging flesh.  
“Yes, Sir....green, Sir.”  
“Three more, Pet.” Mycroft replied. 

He delivered each stroke of the paddle without mercy, alternating between left and right. When all five had been administered, Greg fell to his knees, face resting on the mattress. Mycroft ran a hand through the sub’s hair, before replacing the paddle back in the box. He then pulled Greg to his feet, and positioned the man face down on the mattress. 

“You did well, Gregory.” Mycroft bestowed a kiss in the man’s hair. “I’m going to get the salve. I’ll be right back, Pet.” The Dom said, reassuring his sub. 

Mycroft then walked towards the en-suite, flipping on the light as he went. He opened the drawer under the sink and pulled out the jar of salve. Mycroft then returned to his sub’s side. He ran a hand over Greg’s now pink rear. The sub let out a hiss at the contact. 

“Oh, Gregory. Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” Mycroft asked.  
“Am I, Sir?” Greg asked, looking over his shoulder at the Dom.  
“Yes...” Mycroft replied, his eyes trailing over his sub.  
“Are you going to use that, Sir?” Greg nodded towards the jar in the Dom’s hands.  
“Wha- Oh. Yes.” Mycroft tore his eyes away from Greg and began opening the salve.  
“Are you sure that’s what you want to use, Sir?” Greg smirked, noting the tent that had grown in the man’s trousers. Their eyes met.

“Cheeky.” Mycroft smiled.  
“No. Just observant, Sir.” Greg replied, wiggling his hips.  
“Oh...and what do you observe, Pet?” The Dom asked, dipping his fingers into the salve and setting the jar on the nightstand. 

“You like looking at me...like this, Sir.”  
“Indeed.” Mycroft applied the salve on his hands, before moving to rub it into the sensitive flesh of Greg’s stinging cheeks.  
“Shit...” Greg cried at the coldness of the Dom’s hands against his heated bottom.  
“Are you all right, Gregory?” Mycroft asked, removing his hands.  
“Yeah...just wasn’t expecting the cold, Sir.” Greg replied.  
“Apologies, Gregory. It is slightly cool.” The Dom confirmed, returning to his task. 

Greg shifted one foot to brush against the outside of Mycroft’s trouser leg. When he received no response, he moved the same foot to the inside of the Dom’s thigh. He was rewarded in his efforts when Mycroft widened his stance. The Dom’s hands continued to run over Greg’s backside, as if the sub wasn’t trying to turn him on. When Greg’s foot slid up Mycroft’s leg to graze the Dom’s trouser-clad erection, the man stepped away. 

“No.” Mycroft said sternly. Greg turned to look at the man, confused.  
“Oh...shit, Mycroft...I didn’t-” The sub began.  
“I was quite clear on my list, was I not?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“I’m sorry....I wasn’t thinking-”  
“Clearly.” Mycroft turned and stalked towards the en-suite. He closed the door behind him. 

Greg heard the water start running. He let out a heavy sigh. Stupid. He chastised himself. Greg rolled over, and stood from the bed. He capped the jar of salve and walked over to bathroom door, knocking softly. 

“Mycroft, Sir?” Greg asked, quietly.  
“Get dressed and get out.” Mycroft answered.  
“Wha-Why?”  
“You crossed a line that we had agreed upon. Now, leave!” The Dom barked.  
“Please, Sir...I...I won’t do it again...please, don’t make me go.” Greg begged, dropping to his knees.  
The door opened. Mycroft looked down at the sub. 

“Why should I let you stay?” He asked, crossing his arms.  
“I...I wasn’t thinking-”  
“So you’ve said.”  
“I won’t do it again. I’ll do anything you ask, just please...don’t make me go.” Greg hadn’t realized that he was crying until he felt the tears on his lips. “It wasn’t deliberate...I wasn’t trying to be harmful, Sir.” 

“I think you need a reminder about limits. I want you to go home and write down every single one of my hard limits that you can remember. I will contact you when I feel...comfortable.” Mycroft replied.  
“Sir?” Greg wiped at his face. “If I may ask a question?”  
“One question.”  
“Why are...feet...such a hard limit for you?” The sub asked. 

“I had a bad experience during my years at university. One that has left me...I don’t like feet or a foot anywhere near my cock, clothed or otherwise.” Mycroft answered.  
“Why?” Greg asked.  
“That was two questions, Gregory.”  
“Right.” The sub stood and moved to collect his trousers and shoes. Greg turned back to face Mycroft when the man began to speak.

“I first experimented with the BDSM lifestyle in university. I thought...I tried subbing once. The Dom was overbearing and brutal. He treated me like property. One particularly horrid evening, he came back to our flat, drunk. He was extremely upset that he had been passed over for an internship opportunity, one that I had been granted. He saw fit to punish me because of his own ineptitude. He...he beat me pretty severely, and...when I was lying on the floor, he used the heel of his boot to crush my genitals. Luckily, we had very conservative neighbors...they called 999 when the fight began. He was taken to jail, and I to A & E. I did not endure any lasting harm physically...emotionally, I was a wreck. I moved into the dorms on campus a week later.” Mycroft explained, not looking at his sub.

“That’s terrible.” Greg cringed. “How did you get back into the lifestyle?”  
“I met a woman some years latter, who found me attractive...she wanted to date, I politely turned her down. She...I was invited to her flat for a party one night; it was a shock when I realized just what kind of a party she meant. I...my reaction was dramatic.” Mycroft took a deep breath.  
“She surprised you?”  
“In more ways then one, yes. She was kind to me and I explained that my previous experience was not a good one. She and I discussed things and that was when I came to a realization. We became friends of sorts, and eventually, she took me on as a trainee. I learned the etiquette of the lifestyle and when my training was finished, she oversaw my placement as a new Dom.” Mycroft concluded. 

“That’s...one hell of a story.” Greg said, pulling on his pants.  
“It’s true, every word.” Mycroft replied stiffly.  
“I’m sorry if I triggered those memories, Mycroft. I didn’t mean to.” Greg turned to look at the man.  
“I understand that it wasn’t intentional, Gregory...but I think it best that we both take time to reflect.”  
“Ok. I understand...I’ll do as you asked, and wait for you...” Greg finished dressing and walked to the bedroom door. “...just, when you’re ready, let me know.”  
“I will.” Mycroft nodded.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Mycroft take a break from each other and reflect on what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter.

Greg let himself into his flat, closing the door behind him and locking it. _Fucking idiot. How could I have forgotten about the lists. This is why we had them in the first place. ___He moved into the bedroom and undressed before heading for the shower. Greg let out a little yelp when the hot water hit his backside. He shook his head as he went over the situation in his mind. He could have royally fucked this whole thing up. His chest ached at the thought. Greg had found himself falling in love with Mycroft, when the man had said the music had been composed especially for him.

Greg quickly completed his shower and dried off. He re-entered the bedroom. His mobile beeped from where it sat on the night stand. Greg’s heart leapt in his chest. Mycroft. Greg picked up the phone. There was a message from Sherlock. 

_You hurt my brother...-SH  
Now, I hurt you.-SH_

“Oh, fuck.” Greg swallowed thickly.  
“That’s what got you into trouble in the first place, Lestrade.” Sherlock said, from where he was standing in the bedroom doorway.  
“Look, Sherlock. What happened...It wasn’t...please, don’t kill me.” Greg pleaded, holding his hands up in defense. 

“Killing you would be more than you deserve...did my brother tell you what happened to the bastard who beat him?” Sherlock asked with a smirk.  
“No.”Greg felt a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
“He disappeared shortly after Mycroft began that internship.”  
“You didn’t-” Greg eyed the younger man wearily.  
“No. I didn’t kill him...but I did maim him severely before he vanished.” 

“So, is that why you’re here? To slice and dice me...? Go ahead, Sherlock.” Greg’s voice grew louder with each word. “Do your worst, because it will never be as painful as knowing that I hurt the man I love!” He yelled. 

Sherlock’s eyes widened and Greg slapped a hand over his mouth in astonishment. 

“You...love Mycroft?” Sherlock asked, sceptically.  
“Yes.” Greg growled, lowering his hand.  
“Sentiment?”  
“Yes.” Greg nodded.  
“Why?” 

Because he’s...because he’s a caring, wonderful man.” Greg replied.  
“Not just because the two of you...” Sherlock made a gagging noise and didn’t finish his thought.  
“No. Not just ‘cause were getting off together.” Greg smirked as the younger Holmes became increasingly uncomfortable. 

“Never say that in my presence again!” Sherlock huffed before continuing. “If you’re going to, stupidly, love my brother, then you need to do exactly as he requests...and give him time. Mycroft has only spoken to three people about his story, and now he has told you. He needs to come to terms with that.”  
“All right. I’ll...uh...do that.” Greg replied. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place 1 Week since Greg and Mycroft had broken off their arrangement.

Sherlock hadn’t bothered Greg again, since that afternoon. Mycroft hadn’t made contact either. Both of which bothered Greg to no end. He had done what the Dom had asked and still nothing. Greg had gone back to NSY, pouring every ounce of strength into doing his job. 

“Sir. We’ve wrapped up the paperwork...we’re gonna go down to the pub for a pint, would you like to go?” Sally asked, poking her head around the door of Greg’s office.   
“No. Go on. Have a pint for me.” Greg replied with a weak smile.   
“You sure?” She asked.  
“Positive.”

“Sir, if you don’t mind me saying so...you’ve been acting strange lately, like something is bothering you.”  
“I’m fine, Sally. Thanks for asking, though.” Greg sighed.   
“Is it about Holmes?” She asked.   
“It has nothing to do with Sherlock...to be honest, Sal, it isn’t anyone’s business. Please just drop it.”   
“All right, but just so you know, I’m here to talk if you want to.” She said quietly, closing the door and leaving Greg to his thoughts. 

Greg sighed, standing from his desk. He grabbed his coat, turned off the lights and exited his office. For the most part NSY was empty, so Greg only had to aknowldge a few people on his way out. He walked to the car park and got into his car to head home. The drive to his flat was quiet and fairly uneventful. Greg parked and locked the car before walking up to his flat. When he got to the door, Greg noticed the light was on inside. He remembered shutting everything off when he left earlier that morning. Greg reached beneath his coat and pulled his gun. He turned the handle, only to find the door still locked. Carefully and quietly, Greg pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. He froze, gun in mid-air, when he saw Mycroft sitting on the sofa. 

“Mycroft...What the fuck-” Greg exclaimed.  
“Good evening, Gregory.” Mycroft replied smoothly. Greg lowered the gun and closed the door.   
“You broke into my flat. Why?” He asked, placing the gun on the kitchen counter along with his wallet and keys. 

“I thought I would surprise you.” Mycroft replied.   
“By breaking into my flat?”  
“Would it help if I said I had a duplicate of your key made...?”  
“Not particularly.”Greg said, leaning against the counter. 

 

“I apologize.” Mycroft produced the key from his pocket. “I read the list...”  
“And?” Greg asked.  
“I was very impressed that you remembered almost everything.” Mycroft stood, Key in hand.  
“I did the best I could. I don’t have a mind thingy, like you Holmes's do.”

“I didn’t expect your list to be perfect.” Mycroft replied, moving closer.   
“What did you expect?”  
“Exactly what you gave me...a list of what you did remember. That in itself speaks volumes.” Mycroft held up the key.   
“Meaning what, exactly?” Greg asked quizzically, moving to take the key.   
“I trust you understand why I asked you to do so in the first place?” Mycroft asked.

“I didn’t mean to trigger you on any level, Mycoft. I went with what felt right in the moment...I fucked up and I’m sorry.” Their fingers entwined around the cold metal of the key.   
“Thank you for your understanding. I...I came by to tell you that I wish to continue with our arrangement...If you find that acceptable?” Mycroft asked.   
“Really?” Greg’s eyes widened in surprise  
“Yes...”

“You’re sure?” Greg asked.  
“Positive.” Mycroft answered.  
“I will keep my feet to myself.” Greg smiled, letting go of Mycroft’s hand and the key.  
“Thank you.” Mycroft replied, returning the older man’s smile.   
“Is that it? Or was there something else you wanted?” Greg asked.

“I was hoping you would accept my offer of cuddles and a good night’s sleep.” Mycroft pocketed the key. “My resources tell me that Sherlock threatened you with bodily harm.”  
“What else is new.” Greg chuckled. “Yeah, cuddles sound fantastic.”

Mycroft took another step forward and placed a kiss on Greg’s cheek.   
“I missed...Cuddling with you...” Mycroft whispered.   
“Is that all?” Greg asked.  
“Would it be acceptable if I said I only wish to ...cuddle?” He asked, stepping back.   
“If that’s all you’re comfortable with, Sir.”

“Please...Just...Mycroft.”  
“If that’s what you’re comfortable with.” Greg nodded.   
“Thank you, Gregory.”   
“Did you want to sit and watch some crap telly and get take out? Or would you like to go back to your flat?”  
“The former is...would be nice.” Mycroft replied.  
“Ok. Why don’t you make yourself at home and I’ll order us some dinner.” 

Mycroft nodded and moved back towards the sofa. He removed his suit jacket and loosened his tie before sitting down. Greg proceeded to order what he considered comfort food; also known as pizza. 

 

“Food should be here in 20 minutes.” Greg commented as he sat next to Mycroft on the sofa. “What would you like to watch?”  
“I have no preference.”  
“So, if there was a footie match on...”

“By all means...” Mycroft smiled.  
“You don’t watch telly, do you?” Greg asked  
“Not really. I have one hidden in the entertainment center at home...I usually view the news via the Internet.” Mycroft answered.   
“Didn’t have one growing up?” Greg asked, turning on the telly and flipping through channels.

“We did.”  
“Did you watch any shows as a kid? Or was that too pedestrian for a Holmes?” Greg asked, amused.   
“ Doctor Who.” Mycroft answered flatly.   
“Aw...see, I knew there had to be something. You watch the new series then?” Greg smirked.

“Never have the time. I’m always working or...” Mycroft began.  
“Or?” Greg looked at him curiously.  
“With you...though I suppose we could watch it together...”  
“I would like that.” Greg replied softly. 

There was a knock at the door. Greg stood from the sofa. He opened the door to the pizza delivery guy.

“One large pizza with extra cheese.” The delivery guy announced, handing the the box to Greg and taking the offered money. Greg closed the door with a little kick and walked back to the sofa. He set the box down on the coffee table. 

“I’m afraid I only have beer and water to drink.” Greg said.   
“Beer is fine.” Mycroft replied.  
“Right. I’ll be back in a tick.” Greg turned and went into the kitchen. He grabbed two bottles from the cabinet and returned to the living room. “Here you go. They’re twist off, so we don’t need an opener.” Greg explained, handing one of the bottles to Mycroft, before once again sitting. Greg opened the box and pulled out a slice of pizza. Mycroft looked at him with an odd expression. “What?” Greg asked.

“Is this what...?” Mycorft hesitated.  
Look, Mycroft...I know you’re trying to make an effort here-”  
“I don’t know how to do this...” Mycroct cut him off.   
“What? Do what?” Greg asked, confused.

“Normal... relationships. I’ve only...”  
“You haven’t had a relationship that didn’t revolve around BDSM?” Greg finished.  
“Yes.”  
“That makes you uncomfortable, doesn’t it?” Greg sighed.

“Indeed.” Mycroft nodded. There was a pause before Greg slipped from the sofa to sit on the floor next to Mycroft. He leaned his head against the taller man’s knee.   
“Better?” Greg asked.  
“I...yes.” Mycroft replied quietly.  
“Good. Now eat before it goes cold.” Greg said, offering a slice of pizza to the man.   
“Thank you, Gregory.” Mycroft whispered, taking the offered food. They ate in silence, watching the   
telly. When finished, Greg stood and led Mycroft to the bedroom. 

“I have a few things that might fit you.” Greg said, rummaging through his closet. “Here we go.” He pulled out an old shirt from his academy days. He handed them to the taller man.   
“Thank you.” Mycroft nodded.  
“Go ahead and change. I’m gonna put everything away and lock up for the night.” Greg said, exiting the room. 

Mycroft placed the shirt on the bed and set to work on removing his suit. He placed his cuff links and pocket watch on the nightstand. He tucked his socks into his shoes and slid them under the bed. When left only in his pants, Mycroft put on the shirt Greg had given him. He then crawled under the covers of the man’s bed. 

“All comfy, I see.” Greg chuckled as he re-entered the room. Mycroft watched as the older man undressed and got into bed. “So...do you want to be the big spoon or the little spoon?” Greg asked.  
“I...big spoon?”  
“Is that a question? ‘Cause I really don’t mind either way.” Greg smiled.  
“Then, yes. I would like to be the big spoon.” Mycroft confirmed.  
“Right.” Greg shifted closer to Mycroft and then turned to face away from him. “Is this good?”

“Perfect.” Mycroft answered, pressing against the older man’s back and wrapping his arms around Greg’s middle.   
‘Mmmm. I missed this.” Greg sighed. “I missed you.”   
“So did I, Gregory.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the end of this part for now. I may come back and add in some other bit later. I hope you have enjoyed it so far. Now, on to Part two(relatively short and very smutty) and Part Three(a case fic).

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to write an in depth story with Dom/sub- BDSM- Dynamics. I ask that you be kind in your responses. Please let me know what you think and if you have any concerns; tags that should be/need to be added, etc.  
> Thank You~MistressMycroft


End file.
